Family Business
by Mien84
Summary: Addison's brother comes to LA and diggs up some past and family facts. HotCop in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 weeks ago that Addison was voted the new leader of the practice. And also 4 weeks ago that she first slept with Kevin, breaking all her new introduced sex rules. Right now she was happy. Naomi talked to her again and the practice started to make some much needed money, finally, and thanks to her.

Monday, 10:00 AM

Addison was sitting in her office reading the chart of her next patient. A 37 year old woman, 23 weeks pregnant with twins.

All of a sudden her intercom beeped. It was Dell.

"Addison? Can you come to the front please? Here's someone who wants to see you.

"Dell, that someone has to wait a little longer, I have my next patient in 5 minutes."

The intercom clicked again and then there was another voice.

"Well, Addie that still gives you 5 minutes to come out here and say hello."

Addison was taken aback by the voice. She put down the file and made her way to the front.

And there he stood smiling at her and coming toward her.

"Archer?"

"Hey Sis, long time no see."

"What....what are you doing here?"

"What? Can I not just come here to see my sister?"

"Well... no. You never just show up without a reason. I have a patient right now."

And with this Addison walked her patient into the exam room but turned again, looking at her brother.

"You can grab some coffee or something, or go to the beach."

"Yeah right, I could swim naked" Archer smirked at her.

Addison rolled her eyes. "But don't call me, when they arrested you, I won't bale you out."

And with this she vanished into the exam room.

Dell was sitting behind his counter, staring at Archer.

"So, you're Addison's brother?"

Archer turned to look at him.

"Why? Is that a bad thing to admit?"

"No...it's just...most of us don't really know a lot about her. Now we know she has a brother."

"Are you always rambling like this.... what was your name again?"

"It's Dell."

"Ok, Dell the receptionist. Can you tell me where I can find Sam or Naomi?"

"I'm not just a recept....."

But Dell was interrupted by Naomi walking through the door from the back of the practice.

"Arch? Is that you?"

"Hey Nae. I was just about to come and find you."

"Wow, how long haven't we seen each other?"

"Let's make it about 7 years."

And with this Naomi took another step forward and hugged him.

After a while Archer pulled back and looked at her.

"Thanks for the hug. So, you still have a thing for me?"

Naomi slapped him on his upper arm.

"Oh shut up already, I never had a _thing_ for you."

"Well, sources could tell a different story."

Naomi giggled.

"C'mon I show you around."

Naomi and Archer walked into the back of the practice and Dell was left alone.

"What was that all about?"


	2. Chapter 2

In the back of the practice.

"So, this is my office and here is Sam's." Naomi pointed out.

"Hey Sam, look how's here."

Sam had just finished a consult on one of Coopers patients and was now reading through some files when he saw Naomi walking towards his office with a guy next to her. He could swear it was...

"Archer Forbes Montgomery. Wasn't expecting you here at any time."

Sam stood up from behind his desk and walked toward the door.

"What brings you to LA?" He looked Archer right into the eyes and there was something he did not like at all. Archer Montgomery was his No.1 enemy. With all his money, charm and the sparkling blue eyes he could get every woman in med school, and with him and Naomi going through a rough patch he would not leave her alone with him.

Archer stared back at Sam.

"I'm just here to see my sister."

"Oh really? How nice of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Both men were now standing really close and trying to stare each other down.

Naomi walked between them holding up her hands.

"Ok guys. C'mon Archer, I'll show you the rest of the practice."

They were just about to walk out of Sam's office as Sam grabbed Naomi's arm.

"Actually, could you stay here for a minute? I could use you on a consult."

Naomi pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Not right now, Sam. And for what patient of yours anyway?"

"It's for Mrs. ......Ms..... ."

Naomi threw him an angry look.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Archer? This way."

"Damn. Should have thought that through." Sam went back to his desk when someone knocked at his door-frame.

"Hey talking to yourself? Maybe you should come to see me." Violet walked in with a smirk on her lips.

Sam turned and looked at her.

"Not funny."

"Ok, who kicked you dog?"

"Archer Montgomery."

"Montgomery? As in.....?

"Yes, as in Addison Montgomery." Sam nodded.

Violet was just about to sit down on the couch. Now she got back up and walked to the door, looking along the hallway.

"Was he the handsome guy Naomi walked to the exam rooms with?"

"Exactly, the _handsome _guy with Naomi." Sam let himself fall into his chair.

Violet was still standing at the door staring down the hallway.

"Violet? Violet!"

"Oh, so...sorry. What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why... huh?"

Sam could see the huge question-mark forming on Violet's face. Unbelievable how Archer could distract all the women.

"Why did you come by my office?"

"Oh, right, I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight? Maybe we could get together and have a drink."

"Since when are you asking me and not Cooper?"

"Since Cooper is spending his evenings with..."

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte, exactly."

Sam looked at her.

"Oh don't look at my like this. I'm not someone to pity."

"But you two did everything together and now Cooper has Charlotte and you're..."

"Lonely? Is that what you want to say? I'm not. I have other friends. And a new DVD Player and tons of books I wanted to read for a long time."

"Violet... just admit that you miss him."

"I don't....I'm .......I'm good....really. So, what about tonight?"

"Okay, I will have a drink with you but I won't dance."

"Maybe we could invite Addison's brother? What was him name again?"

"Archer."

"Right, Archer."

And with this Violet left Sam's office, walking in the same direction Naomi and Archer went only minutes ago.

"Violet!"

Sam let his head fall onto his desk.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Forty-five minutes later Addison had finished her patient's exam and handed Dell the chart.

At the same time Naomi had shown Archer the whole practice and they were back at the front.

"So? What do you think?" Naomi asked.

"It's quite a nice place you built up here. Really impressive." Archer looked up and down the hallway.

Addison looked at Naomi. "So you showed him the place?"

"Yes, but now I have a patient to attend. I see you later Archer?"

"Of course, I'll be around for a while." Naomi walked over to the waiting area and called her next patient to follow her into her office.

Addison looked at Archer. "A while? How long is a while?"

He smiled at her. "What? I'm only here for an hour and you already can't wait to get rid off me?"

"I didn't mean it that way." Addie stepped over and hugged him. "I really missed you."

Archer embraced her. "I know, I missed you too, Sis."

A few seconds later they pulled apart.

Addison checked her schedule. "I have some time right now, until my next patient arrives. You want to grab some coffee and talk?"

"I would like to." Archer nodded. "But could we go somewhere to talk alone?"

"Yeah...sure....my office." Addison frowned. "Why do you sound so serious all of a sudden?"

Archer gave her a stern look. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay." Addison led they way to her office and closed the door behind them.

She pointed to the chair in front of her desk and took her seat behind it.

"Please, sit down. So, What happened? Is it about Mum and Dad?"

Archer sat down.

"Well, our parents are part of it. "

"But?" Addie gave him a questioning look.

"But, it's more about Amy." Archer cleared up.

"What about her?"

"She's missing."

Addison took a deep breath. "What?"

"She tried to call me about a week ago. I was at work and only my answering machine went off. She left me this really weird message. I tried to call her back as soon as I heard it but I couldn't reach her anywhere." Archer explained

"Did you try at home? And what was that message about anyways?"

Addison started to be concerned.

"Of course did I try at home. But as soon as I mentioned her name Dad hung up."

"What? Why would he do this?"

"I have no idea. Something must have happened. Something bad."

"Yeah.....Amy is not the person to just run away without a reason. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Archer looked at her.

"Actually.... I thought she may show up here. You two have always been especially close."

"We used to, that's right. But I haven't really talked to her since I moved here."

"But she knows where to find you. I was in her room at boarding school and she took your address from the bulletin board."

Addison looked up.

"Did you call the police?"

"Actually...I didn't want her to get into trouble."

Addison stood up and put her hand on the desk.

"Arch, we have to. She is only seventeen. She's still a child." Addie yelled.

Archer looked down on his hands in his lap.

"I know."

Addie grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to my house to check if she might be there. And I'm going to call the police right now. What did you think Archer?"

She took her cell from her purse and was on the way out of her office. Archer followed her.

"Kevin? Hey, I now you're not longer working for the LAPD but I need to report a person missing. She went missing in Connecticut but might be on her way here. Okay, can you come to my place?"

At this moment the elevator doors opened and Charlotte King walked in.

"Hey Montgomery? I was just looking for you."

Addie looked at her confused.

"Charlotte what do you want? I don't have time right now."

"I guess the name Forbes Montgomery does not exist all to often outside your family?"

"No, why." Archer asked.

Charlotte gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?"

"Archer Forbes Montgomery, Addison's brother."

Charlotte nodded.

"Good, then I have a question for both of you. Do you know a Amelia Forbes Montgomery?"

Addison almost dropped her phone.

"Amy.......what happened?"

Than she remembered still being on the phone with Kevin.

"Kevin? Never mind. I'll call you back."

Archer took a step toward Charlotte.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she alright?"

"She was admitted to St. Ambrose some hours ago, we had some problems finding out her name."

Addison had closed her phone and stepped closer to Charlotte and Archer.

"Is she alright, Charlotte." Her voice was about to break.

Charlotte gave her a stern look.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Archer pressed the elevator button.

"We have to get to the hospital, now."

The elevator beeped and the three of them entered.

Inside Archer grabbed Addie's arm and gave her an reassuring look.

Charlotte glanced at them still a little confused.

"Who's she?"

Addison looked at her directly.

"She's our little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Cooper just came out of his office.

„Hey Dell, where's Charlotte?

Dell looked up from some files and pointed to the elevator.

"She just left with the Montomerys."

Cooper turned and looked in the direction of the elevator, his mind somewhere else.

"Wait, did you just say Montgomerys? As in plural?" He turned his attention back to Dell.

Right at that moment Violet came rushing by.

"Hey Coop, have you seen Archer?"

Cooper just gave her a confused look. Though Violet did not really look at him.

"Damn, maybe I should ask Sam for Archer's number to invite him for tonight." Violet was mumbling more to herself. She turned and was already on her way to Sam's office.

"Hey wait." Cooper was chasing after her, "Who's this guy? Violet you can not just get someones number without telling me about him."

Dell was still sitting behind the desk.

"Is everyone insane here today?"

XxX

In front of Sam's office Sam and Naomi were talking about a case.

"And then you have to sign here." Naomi pointed out.

Sam was about to leave and enter the kitchen.

"Hey Sam, do you have time to pick up Maya tonight? She's staying at a friends house for movie night."

Sam turned and looked at her.

"Actually, I promised Violet to grab a drink with her."

Naomi looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I have to cancel my plans."

"What plans would that be?"

Right at that moment Violet arrived at Sam's office, Cooper in tow.

"Hey Sam, could you give me Archer's number, I think he left and I want to ask him about joining us tonight."

Cooper tapped her on the arm.

"What _is_ tonight?"

Sam gave her a look that could kill.

"Violet!"

Violet's deer look was back.

"What?..... Okay, fine. You wont give it to me? Then I just call Addison and ask her."

She took her cell and walked down the hallway.

Naomi had a wide grin on her face.

"So, Sam. You're going out with Vi and Archer tonight?"

"Oh, shut up."

He turned and went back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Cooper looked at Naomi.

"So, who's this Archer?"

Naomi still stared at the closed door of Sam's office.

"Addison's brother."

With this she walked into the kitchen and Cooper was left alone in the hallway.

"Addison has a brother?"

Dell just walked by to hand him some files for his next patient.

"She does. Where have you been the whole day?"

Cooper took the files.

". NO. IDEA."

XxX

At the same time at St. Ambrose.

Charlotte, Archer and Addison were just entering the hospital.

Archer looked at Charlotte.

"So, can you finally tell us what happened?"

Charlotte could not look him in the eye.

"She was found next to the highway, unconscious, dehydrated and pretty badly beaten up."

Addison gasped for breath.

"Oh my God."

Archer took her shaking hand.

Charlotte went on with her explanation.

"She probably hitchhiked."

Addison looked confused.

"Why would she do this? Our parents have enough money to pay for a flight."

Charlotte looked at her.

"She didn't have any money with her."

"Maybe she was robbed." Archer suggested.

"I don't think so. We found her student ID in her pocket. Usually she would have carried it in her wallet. I think she didn't have a wallet with her."

Addison looked confused.

"That doesn't make any sense."

They had arrived in the ICU.

Archer looked up.

"She's still on ICU? "

Charlotte explained.

"She still hasn't woken up and she lost a lot of blood."

"Lost a lot of blood?" Addison gave Charlotte a questioning look.

Charlotte looked back at Addison. Without any words spoken Addison understood.

"Oh no." She felt her knees go weak.

Archer caught her and hold her up.

Together they entered Amy's room.

**Please let me know if you like it and push the little button ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Was quite busy with my final oral and not at all creative at that time. So here's chapter 5 now. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Amy was lying in the bed, hooked up to several machines.

Archer took a chair and guided Addison to sit on it. He took the stool, which was usually used by the doctors and sat on the other side of the bed.

He looked at Addison.

"Addie, what did Charlotte mean? She lost a lot of blood? What happened to her?"

Addison took Amy's hand into hers and caressed her skin along the IV needle taped to her skin.

She didn't look at Archer. "Charlotte was indicating a vaginal bleeding."

Only now did she raise her head and looked at her brother.

"Amy has been raped Arch."

Addison could see his hand balling into a fist and at the same time tears started welling up in his eyes. If those were because of sadness or anger she couldn't tell.

Archer swallowed. "Are you sure?"

But at the same time he knew this question was a rhetorical one. He saw all the bruises on her arms, her neck and in her face.

Addison's voice was quiet when she brushed a strand of hair out of her sister's face.

"What the hell happened that made her run away?"

XxX

Meanwhile at Oceanside Wellness.

Naomi and Pete were standing at the front counter while Dell was putting files back into the drawers.

Pete looked around the waiting area.

"Hey, aren't those three women Addison's patients?" He was looking at three women who were sitting impatiently.

Naomi looked up from her chart.

"Yeah, they are. Hey Dell, can you tell Addie to hurry up with whatever she is doing and tell her her patients are getting a little impatient."

Dell closed the drawer.

"She's not here."

Naomi gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"She left with Charlotte and her brother about half an hour ago." Dell told them matter-of-factly.

"Wait, she just left in the middle of work and didn't tell anyone?" Pete joined the conversation.

Dell nodded.

"Do you know where they went?" Naomi's voice sounded harsh.

Dell looked at her.

"Well, with Charlotte I would guess they went to St. Ambrose."

"Was it about one of her patients?" Naomi wanted to know.

Dell shrugged.

"I don't know, but Charlotte asked them if they knew someone."

"Who?"

Dell sighed.

"I didn't really understand the first name but the last name was Forbes Montgomery."

Pete looked at Naomi.

"Maybe their parents?"

"Mhh."

"I think the first name started with an A though." Dell remembered.

"Amy?" Naomi suggested and her eyes went wide.

Dell shook his head.

"No, the name was longer."

Naomi started to get nervous.

"Was it Amelia?"

"Yes, that was the name Amelia Forbes Montgomery." Dell nodded.

Naomi gasped.

"Oh my God, could you hear anything else?"

Dell looked down and shook his head.

"No, that was all."

"Okay, then I try to call Addie to find out what is going on."

Naomi was just about to leave when Pete stopped her.

"Hey, Naomi. What about the patients?"

"Just reschedule with them."

"And loose even more business?" Dell reminded her of the current situation.

Naomi took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I have to find out what happened with Amy."

"Wait, wasn't her name Amelia?" Dell asked.

"Yeah, but they call her Amy." Naomi cleared up.

Pete looked at her.

"So who is she?"

"She's Addie's and Archer's little sister." Pete and Dell could see the concern in Naomi's eyes.

"Why don't I try to call Addison and you take care of her patients in the meantime?" Pete suggested to Naomi.

Naomi nodded absent-minded.

Pete made his way to his office while Naomi approached the waiting area to attend the first of Addison's patients.

XxX

Addison took Amy's hand into hers and squeezed it slightly. Archer had left his stool on the other side of the bed and was now pacing in front of the window.

"Arch, could you please stop this? You're driving me insane." Addison didn't take her eyes from her sister's face.

"Shouldn't we do anything? We have to report it to the police, this.....this... bastard has to be punished for what he did to her." Archer had stopped and was now standing at Amy's feet.

"Charlotte is taking care of that, the hospital has to report every case of rape. You know that Archer."

"I know, I just......I feel so helpless. She's our little baby sister, we always took care of her."

Addison nodded. "I know."

Right at that moment Addison could feel the hand she held move.

"Amy?" Addison straightened on her chair.

"Amy can you hear me?"

Archer moved to the other side of the bed and leaned over her.

"Hey kiddo, open your eyes."

Amy began to stir and her eyelids fluttered open.

Addison could feel her heart break when she looked in her sister's bright blue eyes and saw the pain and fear in them. Her voice was quiet.

"Hey sweety, we're here. Everything is going to be okay."

Archer took Amy's other hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

His voice went soft.

"Amy baby, you're going to be alright. But.... we...we have to know what happened."

Amy closed her eyes and swallowed.

Tears started to run down her cheeks.

When she opened her eyes again she didn't look at her siblings.

Her voice was very low and about to break.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Good? Not so much? Any wishes for the storyline? **


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews.

At **Georgie Dumas**, I'm still in denial about Addison and Kevin so no Addie/Pete yet. But who knows where the story takes me....

Here comes the next chapter and it's the longest so far. Consider it your Christmas present :p Enjoy!

* * *

Pete tried to get a hold of Addison in the hospital. He couldn't reach her cell and not even her mailbox was switched on. Just when he was about to call St. Ambrose directly to possibly talk to Charlotte, he saw Kevin wandering along the hallway in the direction of Addison's office.

Pete put the phone down and left his office.

"Hey, Kevin." Kevin stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hey,...say, do you know where Addie is? She called me about two hours ago but then hung up in a rush. I can't reach her and apparently she's not in her office either." He was standing right in front of the office with the white print on the glass door that read "Addison Forbes Montgomery M.D." and peeked inside.

Pete caught up with Kevin.

"She's in the hospital with the brother."

Kevin looked confused.

"Her brother?"

Pete nodded.

"And apparently she has a sister, too. She might be the reason they rushed to the hospital. But we don't have any further information either. I was just trying to call the hospital to find out more."

Pete turned back to his office, followed by Kevin.

XxX

Charlotte was just on her way down the hallway to check on the Montgomerys, when a nurse called behind her.

"Dr. King? There's a call for you."

Charlotte turned and gave the nurse a stern look.

"Can't that wait?"

The nurse was too scared to look at her and her eyes wandered down to her feet.

"He said it's urgent."

"He?"

"He said his name was Dr. Wilder and you would know who he is."

Charlotte sighed.

"I indeed do."

The nurse still didn't look at Charlotte when she turned and went back to the nurses station. Charlotte followed her irritated.

At the station the nurse handed the phone to Charlotte.

"Wilder? What do you want?"

"_Charlotte? Is Addison still there?"_ Pete's voice sounded worried.

"What?" Charlotte couldn't follow him.

"_You took her to the hospital, right? Is she still there?"_

"Yes, she's still here."

"_What happened?"_

Charlotte took a breath.

"You are aware of the fact that I'm not allowed to tell you anything."

"_Damn it Charlotte. We know something happened to her sister."_

Charlotte swallowed. At Oceanside Wellness the news _did_ travel really fast.

On the other end Pete's voice became impatient.

"_So?"_

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything, Wilder. No matter how much you curse or call me names."

"_I didn't call you any names.....yet. Fine, if you refuse to tell me, then I'm coming over there."_

With this he hung up.

Charlotte shook her head and put the phone back onto the cradle.

xXx

Addison stroked her sister's cheek.

"Just calm down and tell us what happened. And then we'll go from there."

Archer caressed her hand that felt very cold.

"Why did you run away?"

Amy's voice was breaking.

"I didn't want to........but......he.....he threw me out."

"Who did?" Addison gave Archer a confused look, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad."

Addison gave her a questioning look.

"Dad? Why would he do this?"

Amy sobbed uncontrollably.

Archer stroked her arm.

"Amy you can tell us."

"I stood up to him."

Addison shook her head.

"I don't understand. Amy what happened?"

Amy took a deep breath and flinched when she felt the pain from her broken rips.

"I came home for the weekend. And there where all those envelopes on the kitchen table. I was curious and looked at them. The were addressed to all the Evy League colleges and as the addresser there was my name. I never wrote them. So, I opened them and the application forms were all filled out and there were these super long essays. I never wrote any of this. And all were applications to study medicine."

Addison sighed. She could see what was coming next.

Amy continued.

"I was really pissed and went to dad's study to ask him about it. "

Archer straightened up on his stool. In the meantime Amy had stopped crying. The only emotion in her eyes he could see now was hatred.

"I told him I would never study medicine. I mean I totally suck at science, I worked my ass off just to pass it in high school. How can he think I could possibly be a doctor? I yelled at him. I never yelled at him before."

Addison took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"He said......" Tears were again welling up in Amy's eyes.

"He said that the name Forbes Montgomery came with a reputation and if I couldn't fulfill it, I wouldn't be worse the name anymore."Amy sobbed. "I wouldn't be his daughter anymore."

Archer looked at her.

"And then you ran."

Amy nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't know where to go."

Addison nodded absent-minded.

"But why hitchhiking? Amy?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible."

"Do you remember how that guy looked like? The one you drove with?" Archer asked hopeful, if Amy could describe him, the police could find him.

Amy shook her head.

"I don't remember anything."

Archer gave Addison a wary look.

"Nothing?" Addison stepped in.

Amy shook her head again.

"No."

XxX

Charlotte entered Amy's room.

"Hey there, Montgomerys. Oh, I see the youngest on is awake."

She walked towards Amy's bed and checked the monitors.

"I'm Dr. King. How are you feeling so far?"

Amy gave her a tired look, while her eyes were still red from crying.

"Everything hurts and I'm pretty tired."

Charlotte nodded.

"I will tell the nurse to increase your pain meds. I will check on you again later."

Charlotte turned and walked towards the door.

Addison stood up and followed her.

"Charlotte? Do you have a minute?"

Charlotte turned around.

"She has been crying?"

Addison nodded.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Partly, she told us what happened to make her run away." Addison sighed.

"But other than that she can't remember."

Charlotte looked at her warily.

"So...she doesn't remember the ....?"

"No. She has no idea that she has been raped."

"Retrograde amnesia."

Addison nodded.

"Seems like it."

Charlotte gasped.

"Oh my God."

Right at that moment Addison could see two figures coming toward them. Pete and Kevin.

Charlotte nodded at Addison.

"I have patients to attend." And she walked down the hallway.

Kevin immediately stepped to Addison's side and grabbed her hand.

"You okay?"

Addison nodded.

Pete looked at her.

"How's Amy?"

They sat down and Addison told them the whole story. When she had finished Pete stood up.

"I better get back to the practice. Naomi is going insane, she's really worried."

Addison nodded.

"Yeah, you better tell her. She loves Amy."

Pete walked away, leaving Addison and Kevin on their own.

Kevin looked at Addison.

"So...any reason you never told me you had a brother and sister?"

Addison looked at her hands.

"My family is really different. My parents are very strict and when you are born in the Forbes Montgomery household they have a life-plan figured out for you. It's just not something I like to talk about in particular."

Addison looked at Kevin. He nodded. "Okay."

Addison sighed.

"Don't get my wrong, I really love my siblings. We always had to build a bond to survive against Bizzy and Dad. It was easier for Archer and me 'cause we grew up together. For Amy it was pretty tough. She was all alone."

Kevin took Addison's hand in his.

"She will be alright."

Addison's gaze went back to her hands.

"Physically yes, I don't doubt that. But mentally...?"

"She needs _you_ to come through this."

Addison's eyes were watering up and she had to swallow hard.

"I know. And I will be there for her." Her eyes moved to look into Kevin's.

"You understand that right?"

Kevin was stroking her cheek, where a single tear made it's way down to her chin.

"I do, and I will support you with whatever you need."

XxX

In Amy's room the nurse had increased her pain meds.

Archer was still sitting by her side. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Get some sleep kiddo. You need your rest to heal."

Amy cuddled into her pillow.

"Are you going to stay?"

Archer smiled at her.

"Of course, I will be right here."

Amy closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_She was sitting in a car. The ocean passed by on the right side. The sun was glistening on the calm water. It was a nice day. A beautiful day. A peaceful day. Only some more hours and she would be with her sister. The only family she had left. Amy could feel the lightness and she smiled to herself... _

* * *

I wish you all: Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel, Frohe Weihnachten, Buon Natale...or whatever your language is!

And because it's Christmas I would be even more grateful if you leave me a review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the all the reviews! It's really motivating to know you guys like the story. So here's the next chapter, a little short but I felt like the end was the perfect time to stop here. The next chapter is already in the works. So have fun reading and leave me a little note, please :D

* * *

_They were close to Los Angeles now._

"_How much longer till we're there?" Amy asked._

_Martin turned his head from the street and smiled at her._

"_Only two hours."_

_Amy nodded and went back to look out of the window._

XxX

Pete left the elevator and walked toward Dell who was talking on the phone. Pete gesticulated for him to hang up. Dell glanced at him annoyed.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones, of course. I will call you back in some minutes. No, you can trust me." He hung up and faced Pete.

"What is it?"

Pete put his hands on the counter.

"Can you get everyone in the conference room?"

"They have patients."

"Tell them we will meet there in 10."

Pete walked toward his office, while Dell shrugged and went in the back to notify the others.

In his office Pete sat down and put his elbows on the desk. He took a deep breath. What he had just learned in the hospital was not something easy to tell the others. Especially Naomi and Sam who knew Amy and loved her, at least that was what Addison had mentioned. How could he tell them? Pete leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Ten minutes later the doctors of Oceanside Wellness and Dell came together in the conference room. The others sat down at the oval table while Pete stood at the top and didn't sit down.

Naomi was the first to say something.

"So? What did you find out?" She addressed the question to Pete.

"It is about Amy."

Naomi gasped.

"Who's Amy?" Cooper glanced at Pete.

Naomi gave him a quick look. "She's Addison's sister." And then turned her attention back to Pete.

"Wait, she has a sister, too?" Cooper gave Violet a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders and put her finger to her lips.

Pete continued.

"I can't go into detail 'cause quite frankly I don't know all the facts. Addison filled me and Kevin in briefly. Amy was found unconscious and brought to St. Ambrose, where Charlotte recognized her name."

Naomi and Sam started to ask questions simultaneously.

"What happened?"

"How's she now?"

Pete raised his hand.

"She hitchhiked. And... ."

Naomi straightened on her chair.

"And what? Pete!"

Pete breathed out heavily.

"She's been raped."

Naomi gasped.

"Oh no."

"How's she now?" Sam repeated his earlier question.

"She's stable now, she was still on ICU when we arrived there but she had just woken up some minutes ago. She lost a lot of blood, has several broken rips and some bad bruises."

Sam nodded while Naomi was fighting back tears.

"What do we do now?" Dell asked.

Sam looked at him."I think we should stay here and give Addie and Archer some time to figure things out. They will eventually call us if they need any help."

Everyone nodded and walked back to their offices.

XxX

_Amy could see some flying fish jumping out of the water and smiled at the picture. 'They are so carefree and just enjoy being' she thought to herself. 'Why do human beings always have to worry so much and fight about every little thing that doesn't go as planned?' _

_She turned toward Martin._

"_Thanks for taking me. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done without you. I really need to get to LA."_

_Martin didn't take his eyes from the street this time when he answered. "No problem. It was a real pleasure."_

_Then all of a sudden he turned into a dirt road with squealing tires. Amy opened her mouth to ask where they where going, when he turned off the ignition, got out of the car and opened her door from the outside. His dark brown eyes stared at her and she could see a smirk on his lips when he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car._

XxX

Amy woke up heavily breathing.

"What it is?" Archer took a wash cloth to wipe away the sweat on her forehead.

"Just... just a bad dream." Amy's breathing was normalizing.

Archer gave her a concerned look.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Amy shook her head, turned in bed and stared out of the window.

XxX

Violet was sitting in her office, gazing at a blank sheet of paper when Cooper knocked on her door-frame.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

Without waiting for a responds he entered and sat across from Violet on the couch.

"So, it's an eventful day I guess." he started. "Did you know Addison had a brother and a sister? And then they both show up here on the same day. That's really weird."

Only now, did Violet raise her head and look at Cooper.

"What?"

"Addison's siblings?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So you still want to go out with this guy Archer?"

Violet shook her head absent-minded.

"Violet?" Cooper clicked his fingers in front of her face.

Violet looked him in the eyes.

"What do you think how she is?"

"Who?"

"Amy."

"Pete said she was stable."

"Yeah physically. But what about her feelings?"

Cooper nodded.

"I don't know. It's always tough to deal with something like that."

Right at that moment Dell entered the office.

"Cooper? Tony Mahone is here."

Cooper nodded and stood up.

"We talk later?" He asked Violet.

Violet nodded at him. "Sure."

Cooper smiled at her and left the office together with Dell.

Violet turned her eyes back down on the paper. She took a pen from the table and started to write.

_'Dear Amy, you don't know me, but I'm a co-worker of your sister's. I might even be her friend. 'Cause she knows one thing about me, that not many people know. I want you to hear my story, because it is something we have in common. And I hope that one day you might take me up on my offer to help you. To be there for you. Not only as a shrink that I am but also as a friend. I was in college when one day a guy broke into my dorm...'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all had a good start into 2009!**

**So here's the next chapter. I'm actually a little more satisfied with it than I'd been with the last one. Hope you like it better aswell and leave me some more reviews ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin and Addison entered Amy's room. Archer looked at them and stood up.

"I need to use the restroom, just didn't want to leave her alone."

Addison nodded and sat down next to the bed.

"Hey Amy?"

Amy didn't look at her sister and continued to stare out of the window.

"Amy? This is Kevin he's a cop."

Amy's eyes moved to look at Kevin. Her voice was low when she started talking.

"A cop? Am I in trouble?"

Addison smiled at her.

"No honey. He's also my ...he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. "

Amy went silent again. Addison looked at her with worried eyes. She then looked at Kevin and nodded toward the door. Kevin understood and left the room.

"Amy? What it is?"

Addison was always the only one to sense when something was wrong with her little sister. Right now, she knew something bothered her.

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Addison.

"What happened with me?"

Addison felt her heart break at the sight of Amy lying there. She had to swallow and fighting back tears as she took her sister's hand and held it tight. Addison got up from her chair and sat close to Amy on her bed.

"You sure you can't remember anything that happened? About getting into a person's car?"

"I had this dream..." Amy sobbed.

Addison frowned. "A dream?"

Amy nodded and looked out of the window again. Addison was curious about said dream but she knew that pushing her into talking about it would not help. No, it might even make things worse.

Amy inhaled.

"I can't remember everything." She started. "But I was in a car with this guy. I think his name was Martin or.... Matthew ...or something like that. We were driving close to the ocean, at least I could see water and the horizon and the sun was so bright."

"Can you describe him?" Addison asked, hope audible in her voice.

Amy shook her head and turned her gaze to look at Addison.

"No, it's all so blurry. And it was just a dream."

Addison swallowed hard and squeezed Amy's hand that she was still holding in her own.

"Amy.....maybe....it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this dream is your memories coming back."

Amy nodded. "You think so?"

Addison shrugged. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not now.

"Was there anything else in your dream? Anything that happened?"

Amy's gaze went back to the window. Her voice grew lower.

"He pulled me out of the car, somewhere ..."

She couldn't go on. Her entire body started to shake and Addison put her arms around her little sister and comforted her.

"Addie.... what happened to me?" Amy asked between sobs.

XxX

Violet was folding the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. She went to her desk and took a pen, then she inhaled deeply and wrote "Amy" on it. She was just about to grab her purse when Cooper entered her office after his last appointment for the day was gone.

"So, you and Sam are going out for drinks tonight?"

Violet's eyes widened. "Shoot, I totally forgot about that."

Cooper smirked at her. "Well, so did Sam. He just left."

Violet nodded absent-minded. "Okay."

Cooper took a step toward her. "What's going on with you today, Vi? Ever since Pete told us about Addison's sister you're acting strange."

Violet threw him a stern look. "I'm not."

"Okay." Cooper held up his hand. "You know you can tell me, right?"

"C'mon let's go home." Violet grabbed her purse and pulled on her jacket.

Cooper followed her like a puppy that had been kicked by his owner.

XxX

At the front desk Naomi and Dell were waiting for the elevator.

"So, I heard you have a date tonight?" Dell looked at Naomi.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sam."

Naomi shook her head. "I told him I had plans, I never said it was a date."

"So then it's not a date?"

Naomi turned her head and gave Dell a look that made pretty clear he overstepped the boundaries here.

"I canceled anyway. All this with Amy just... she doesn't even remember what happened to her."

"She doesn't remember?" Violet and Cooper were now standing behind them ready to leave the office. Violet's eyes widened in shock.

Naomi shook her head, unable to say something.

XxX

Tuesday 7:00 AM

Addison and Archer had spent the night in the hospital. Archer had just stepped out to grab some coffee. Addison was lying on the side of the bed and had her arms around her sister.

Amy stirred in her sleep and woke Addison up. She could see in her sister's face that she was dreaming and it didn't look like a good dream.

_Martin dragged her out of the car and pulled her along the dirt road until he reached a place with some shrubs. He pulled her behind them and pushed her to the ground. The impact made Amy lose control and her head hit the stones. She could see the blue sky and remembered the nice day; it wasn't any longer. All of a sudden Martin's face filled her field of vision. He was over her and she could see the longing in his eyes. She wanted to scream but he put his hand over her mouth and laughed at her. 'No one can hear you here anyways.' She tried to come free and lashed about. But that only made him angry and he took a stone and hit her in the stomach several times. It took her breath away and she gasped. 'Its so much more enjoyable when you don't try to fight me.' Her vision was blurry because his hand was still on her mouth and she didn't get enough air. Amy felt tears running down her cheeks when he started to fumble at her cloth. She closed her eyes and only hoped it would be over soon._

_She heard him get up as he closed his belt-buckle. She was too scared to open her eyes. He kicked her into her side and walked away. The car door opened and closed. The ignition was turned on and the car drove away. Amy opened her eyes again. The blue sky was back, the sun burning down on her. She was left alone in the middle of nowhere. _

Amy woke up gasping for air. Addison was right by her side and hugged her even tighter.

"Amy what's wrong?" Addison gave her a concerned look.

"He....he" Tears started to run down Amy's cheeks and she was still trembling.

"Shh." Addison stroked her sisters arm.

"He...Addie?" Amy swallowed hard and inhaled deeply.

"Addie did he... he raped me, didn't he?"

Addison's eyes wandered to her hand that still lay on Amy's arm.

Almost not noticeable she nodded.

Amy leaned back into her pillow and starred at the ceiling.

XxX

Kevin had left the night before and was now on his way back to the hospital. He got the day off and wanted to be with Addison. In the hallway in front of Amy's room he ran into Archer.

"Hey Kevin, right?" Archer gave him a tired look.

"Yeah." Kevin held out his hand when he realized Archer had a cup of coffee in each of his hands.

"Sorry man." Archer smiled.

"No problem." Kevin shrugged and put his hand into his pocket.

"So, we didn't really have time to talk yesterday. You understand that I want to know some more about the guy who's dating my sister."

Kevin noticed that this was not meant to be a question for him to answer.

Archer smirked at him. "So, what about the two of us having lunch together?"

"Sure, why not." Kevin nodded with not much of a chance to say something else.

Together they entered Amy's room.

Archer was the first to sense that something had happened in the time he was out. Amy was even paler than the day before and she didn't even look at the door when they came in. He placed the cups on the table and looked at Addison.

"What happened?"

"She knows." Addison mouthed.

Archer exhaled while Kevin went to Addison and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up into his eyes and he could see how tired she was and that she'd been crying.

Kevin opened his mouth to asked Amy if she could describe the guy, when Addison grabbed his hand. He looked down at her questioningly.

Addison looked up at him and shook her head.

"Give her time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think, positive or negative reviews are both appreciated :p They help me to improve. Enjoy!**

* * *

After almost an hour of staring at the ceiling Amy moved her head and looked at Kevin, who was standing at the foot of her bed. Addison and Archer had left the room on the search for Charlotte. They wanted to to take Amy home as soon as possible.

"Addie said you're a cop?" Amy tried to sit up in bed.

She cringed from the pain her broken rips caused. Kevin's face turned into surprise as he heard her speaking unexpectedly. He moved to her side and helped her to sit up.

"Yeah." Kevin took the pillow and placed it a little higher on the bed so that Amy could lean into it.

She gave him a forced smile. "Thanks. So... can you help me?"

Kevin sat down on the chair that was previously occupied by Addison. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Amy swallowed and then locked eyes with him. "I can remember the guy. Can you find him?"

Kevin nodded and took out a notebook and pen. Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have that always with you?"

Kevin smiled at her. "Yeah, it's a cop thing."

XxX

Addison and Archer found Charlotte leaning over the counter at the nurses' station, arguing with a nurse who looked like she was going to burst into tears every minute. When Charlotte saw the two of them approaching she handed the nurse a chart and told her to check on a patient.

"The Montgomerys." Charlotte turned around.

"Charlotte, is there any chance we can take Amy home soon?" Addison asked.

"Let's see." Charlotte took Amy's chart, which was lying on the counter.

"We still have to monitor her one more night. The blood-loss really caused us some trouble. The broken rips can heal at home, same for the bruises and cuts. But as long as she can't remember what happened to her - ."

"She remembers." Addison interrupted Charlotte.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "How's she taking it?"

"Since she found out she's staring at the ceiling and is unresponsive otherwise."

Charlotte exhaled. "That's not good."

Addison and Archer looked at her and shook their heads absentmindedly.

XxX

Violet was sitting on her couch in the living room, watching the models running, re-runs from last night. She couldn't really concentrate on the TV. To be honest, she had just turned it on because the house was too silent otherwise. She thought about Amy and what the little girl had been through. Pictures from the night in her dorm room flooded back into her mind and made her shiver. About an hour ago she had gotten a call from Naomi, who told her that Amy woke up this morning and could remember everything. At that moment Violet's heart felt like someone squeezed it very tight. She wasn't sure if the knowing part was positive or negative for Amy. Because once you knew, you would never forget again. One thing she was certain about tough. She had to get in touch with Amy.

Violet got up, slipped into her shoes and grabbed her purse and her car keys.

XxX

Kevin moved a little closer to Amy's bed. She was speaking very low and he wanted to make sure he got everything right.

Amy was looking out of the window when Kevin nodded at her to show he was ready.

"So, what do you remember about him?" Kevin asked, his pen almost touching the paper.

"His name was Martin. I don't know about his last name and I'm not even sure he told me the truth."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, probably not. I will sill write down the name, maybe it'll help us."

He looked up at her. "What did he look like?"

Amy closed her eyes to see the picture from her dreams.

"He had dark short hair, black rimmed glasses, his eyes were dark brown, almost black. They were really creepy. Oh, and he wore an earring on the left side."

Kevin's pen was flying over the paper.

"That's good. That will definitely help us. But still, would you mind talking to a colleague of mine who can put together a identikit picture?"

Amy shook her head.

"No, that's okay."

"Good. Do you remember the car? Or maybe the license plate?"

"Yeah, I remember the car. I've never seen that brand before. I don't know the name but I can sketch the symbol for you."

Kevin handed her the notebook and pen. Amy took both and drew a symbol that looked like a diamond. Then she handed the notebook and pen back to Kevin. He looked at it and wrinkled his forehead. "I don't know that either."

He looked back at Amy.

"Do you remember the color?"

"Dark green."

"What about the license plate?"

"I don't know."

"Was it from California?"

Amy pulled her eyebrows together.

"No, it wasn't. Nevada. Yeah, it made me thing of Las Vegas."

Kevin took her hand and looked at her.

"That was very good Amy. We will find him."

Amy looked back at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thanks."

Kevin gave her a reassuring nod.

"I have to talk to some people at the station. Just let me check where Addison and Archer are, okay? Hey, don't cry. It'll be okay."

Amy sniffed and gave him a shy smile.

Kevin squeezed her arm again and left the room to look for Addison.

XxX

A few minutes after Kevin had left the room a nurse entered. She looked around the room and then approached Amy's bed.

"Where's everyone?"

"Well, I guess they're in the hallway or something. My brother and sister were just trying to find Dr. King." Amy explained.

The nurse nodded. "Good."

She put her hand into her pocket and it reappeared holding an envelope.

"This is for you." She handed Amy the envelope.

Amy looked at her confused and took it very slowly.

The nurse's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's not from me. A doctor came up to me and told me to give it to you in private."

Amy's face still showed confusion when the nurse turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, what's the doctor's name?"

The nurse looked at Amy again. "Violet Turner."

Then she left the room.

Amy now took a closer look at the envelope. Her name was written on it.

"Mmh." She opened it and started to read.

XxX

Addison and Archer were walking down the hallway when they ran into Kevin.

"Hey, I was just looking for you."

Addison walked toward him nervously.

"Did you leave her alone?"

"Yes, why?" Kevin could see the concern in Addison's eyes.

"Kevin!"

"Relax, Addie. She's fine."

"What do you mean by fine? When we left the room she was close to being apathetic. Fine is something else."

Addison had to control her voice so that she wouldn't yell at him.

"Addie she talked to me."

Kevin showed her the notebook.

"Amy did a pretty good job with describing the guy who did all of that to her."

Addison exhaled while Archer grabbed the notebook from Kevin and read through the pages.

"Can you find him?" He gave Kevin a stern look.

"I will try to give my best. I was actually just on my way to the station to get some help in the case."

Archer handed the notebook back and nodded. "Good luck and keep us posted."

With this he left Addison and Kevin and walked toward Amy's room.

Kevin took Addison's hand.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He could see the tears pooling up in her eyes.

"You're sure she's alright?"

"She's stronger than you give her credit for, Addie."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Kevin took her face in his right hand and stroked her cheek with his thump. Addison leaned into his touch.

Kevin leaned closed to her.

"You're a great big sister."

Addison gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Kevin was leaning closer again until his lips met hers. After a while he pulled back.

"I have to go now. Talk to you later."

Addison just nodded when Kevin turned around and walked into the other direction along the hallway.

XxX

Archer entered Amy's room and she immediately looked at him. Amy hid the letter under her blanket without Archer noticing something.

"Hey kiddo, you're feeling better?"

He approached her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"I heard you talked to Kevin?"

"Yep, why?" Amy smirked at him, she knew her brother just to well.

"What do you think about him?"

"He seems nice."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I felt very comfortable talking to him." Amy gave him a reassuring look.

"So you don' think I have to have lunch with him?"

"So that he also ends up with a black eye?" Amy laughed at Archer and shook her head.

"Hey, that was different." Archer tried to justify his actions a smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah, 'cause Derek said Addie was hot?"

Archer smiled at her. "I know that was stupid. See, at least I got you laughing."

"You really shouldn't have lunch with him. He's a cop. He's got a gun."

Archer leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. And I know it took me really long to update, somehow I was a little stuck with the story. And I had to fill out a lot of application forms that really made my creativity vanish. So here's the next chapter. I know it's a little short but better than nothing, right? And I try to update sooner again ;) Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Amy woke up the next morning she found herself alone in the hospital room. Addie and Archer had stepped out to the nurses' station to sign the release papers, so that they could take Amy home today.

Amy was still a little sleepy when she heard the door open and close and felt the presents of a person standing at the door. Her gaze froze when she saw the doctor standing there and taking a few steps toward her. Amy's eyes moved from his face to the name tag on his white coat. "M. McNamara M.D." He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You know, you're the No. 1 topic in this hospital. The rape victim with amnesia who all of a sudden can remember everything. I never thought someone would be able to find you there."

He chuckled and Amy could feel a shiver going down her spine. He was here. A doctor in this exact hospital. And she knew he was only here to silence her.

Very slowly she moved her hand closer to the bell which was lying at the corner of her bed. In the next moment she felt an unbearable pain shooting through her wrist when he grabbed her arm and twisted it. She wanted to scream but no sound escaped her throat.

With his other hand he took something out of his coat pocket. A syringe. Filled with something that wouldn't leave her alive. He was just about to stab the needle into her IV when the door opened and someone entered the room.

Kevin.

Kevin looked at the doctor. Something about this guy made him suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin's eyes narrowed.

McNamara let the syringe glide back into his pocket.

"Just checking her IV." He stepped away from the bed and moved toward the door.

Kevin's gaze moved from the doctor to Amy who was lying in her bed shaking, her eyes struck with panic.

At that instant Kevin knew who the doctor was. Amy's description came back into his mind and it fit perfectly. Right at that moment he heard the door shut behind him, feeling that the doctor had left the room. Kevin gave Amy a reassuring look and burst out of the room chasing along the hallway.

When Addie and Archer had signed all the papers and where on their way back to Amy's room they saw Kevin running after a doctor, rounding a corner and vanish.

Both of them felt a sudden shot of panic rise inside of them and hurried toward their little sister's room.

XxX

Kevin chased McNamara down the hallway when the latter suddenly stopped and opened the door to the staircase. Kevin almost ran into the door when McNamara pulled it close behind him.

In the staircase the doctor was only a few steps ahead of Kevin on his way down. Kevin took a deep breath ad jumped.

They tumbled down and fell onto the next level. Kevin got up first, pulled McNamara up at his collar and pushed him against the wall.

McNamara's face and chest were pressed against the wall while Kevin reached into his back pocket and pulled out little plastic strings the police nowadays used for handcuffing.

"Matthew McNamara, you're arrested for the rape and intended murder of Amelia Forbes Montgomery."

"Forbes Montgomery? Seems like I rode a high horse, eh?"

McNamara could only slur the words while the left side of his face was still pressed against the wall.

Still, Kevin could see his mouth turn into a smile. He turned the doctor around and pressed his left hand against the upper chest of his prisoner. The smile on the rapist's face grew wider. Kevin felt the anger rise inside his body when suddenly he couldn't control it any longer.

His right hand balled into a fist and crashed down onto McNamara's nose. Both men could hear bone break and in the next minute the blood started flowing down his chin.

McNamara's smile was back.

"Assaulted by a cop. What will the judge say to that?"

Kevin shrugged.

"Hey, is it my fault when you're too clumsy to run down the stairs while fleeing from me?"

With that he led him down the stairs and out of the hospital.

XxX

In the meantime, Addison and Archer had entered Amy's room. Addison hurried to her sister's side and tried to calm her. Amy was still shaking all over and looked as pale as the white wall behind her.

Addie sat down on the edge of the bed and put her right arm around Amy.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything's okay."

Amy couldn't stop shaking.

Archer leaned down to her and took her right hand.

"Hey Sweety, what happened to scare you like this?"

Amy was still staring at the opposite wall of her room.

"He was here."

Addison wrinkled her forehead and gave Archer a questioning look.

"Who?"

Amy turned her head to the left and faced Addie. The panic in her eyes answered Addison's question.

"Oh my God!"

Archer also understood and let himself fall down on the stool.

"How did he find you?"

Amy swallowed hard.

"He's a doctor here."

Archer straightened.

"Here? In this hospital?"

Amy nodded.

Archer shot up from the stool and ran toward the door. Almost there he stopped and turned around again.

"Do you know his name?"

Amy nodded. She could still see the name tag in front of her eyes.

"McNamara."

Addie, who was still soothing her sister looked up at Archer.

"What do you wanna do?"

Archer opened the door.

"I'm going to talk to Charlotte and tell her that a doctor on her staff is a rapist."

He left the room and shut the door loudly behind him.

Addison moved closer to Amy and caressed her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

Amy nodded.

"Do you think Kevin could catch him?"

Addison had been so shocked to find her little sister that shaken up, that she had totally forgotten about Kevin running after the guy.

"I don't know."

Amy lifted her head and looked at Addison.

"I hope he's okay."

Addison pulled Amy closer and placed her chin on top of her sister's head.

"Me too."

Amy cuddled into Addie's arms.

"He's a really nice guy."

"I know." Addison smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**What can I say? I just had a total run with this chapter today. Hope you like it. And next chapter will also be back at Oceanside Wellness, with the other characters, including Kevin ;)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Charlotte exited a patient's room when all of a sudden Archer Montgomery stood in front of her like a wall. She was startled about how easy he could stare her down and nervously moved from one foot to the other.

"Is Amy alright?"

Archer ignored her question and wouldn't let her walk past him.

"What do you know about Dr. McNamara?"

Charlotte gazed up at him.

"Not much. He just started here a few days ago. But he has a brilliant reputation as a psychiatrist. That's why I hired him."

Archer exhaled and stepped back.

"He's a shrink?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah, what's this about?"

In the meantime the scene between the two of them had caught some nurses' attention. Archer grabbed Charlotte's right arm and dragged her along the hallway, away from the audience.

"He was in Amy's room just a few minutes ago and scared her half to death."

Charlotte's eyes widened in confusion.

"What...why?"

Archer let go off her.

"She recognized him."

Charlotte inhaled deeply and covered her mouth with her right hand. She turned so pale that Archer was concerned she would throw up every second.

Charlotte absentmindedly started walking down the hallway, away from Archer.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She turned, the shock still visible in her eyes.

"My office. I have his address. We can send the police there to catch him."

Right at that moment the door of Amy's room opened and Addison stepped out, carrying her cell phone.

"Archer?" She ran toward her brother and Charlotte.

"What is it Addie?" He gave her a worried look.

"Kevin just called. He got him. That bastard even admitted everything right away. They are at the police station right now but he will be transferred to LA prison within the next hour."

Addison smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. Happy tears.

Archer stepped closer and hugged her.

"So, it's over now?"

Addison nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, it's over."

They pulled apart, realizing Charlotte was still standing next to them.

Charlotte only looked at them and nodded.

"Take her home."

Addison gave her a relieved smile and pulled Archer slowly toward Amy's room.

Charlotte turned and walked to her office.

XxX

Charlotte was sitting at the desk in her office. Her head leaning in both of her hand while her eyes were fixed on a chart on her desk. This time it was not a patient's chart.

She had never hired someone without meeting him in person. McNamara was the first. His reputation was too outstanding to let another hospital snag him away right in front of her eyes. She needed a new psychiatrist and McNamara was the best. At least on paper.

She brought him here. To this city. To this hospital. She was the reason he had met Amy. It was her fault.

This thought made her head spin and her stomach turn upside down.

Right at this moment Charlotte heard a knock on her door and Cooper entered.

When Cooper entered the room he could see Charlotte sitting behind her desk and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He gave her a concerned look.

Charlotte only looked at him and burst into tears.

XxX

Addison and Archer took Amy home in the car. Addison had bought her a new shirt and jeans because her old clothes had been ripped apart and Amy didn't have anything with her when she ran away.

Amy was sitting in the backseat and looked out of the window. She didn't say anything but her mind was racing as fast as the palm-trees past by the window. Once in a while she could feel Addison's gaze, checking on her in the rear view mirror. Archer, who was driving the car opened his mouth to say something but then decided otherwise.

A few minutes later, Archer made another attempt.

"Amy, do you need anything? Do you want us to stop somewhere? Maybe to eat something?"

Amy shook her head without taking her eyes from the passing beach.

"No, I'm okay."

Addison turned around and gave her warming smile.

"We're almost there."

Amy looked at her and forced a smile on her lips.

"Okay."

A few minutes later they turned into the driveway of Addison's house.

The stepped out of the car and Addison led Amy toward the front door, her left arm around her sister's shoulders. Archer followed them, the car keys wiggling in his hand.

Inside, Addison showed her siblings around. Archer had been in Los Angeles for almost a week now, but spent all of his time in the hospital.

She showed them her kitchen, which she barely used for cooking, her living room and her deck with the breathtaking view over the ocean.

Upstairs, they got to see the XXL-bathroom, Addison's bedroom which she shared with Kevin for a month now and the two guest rooms Amy and Archer would sleep in for the time.

While Archer seemed to be quite impressed, Amy showed nothing but indifference.

"Nice place you have here, Sis." Archer smirked at Addie.

"I could definitely think about leaving civilization and move out here."

Addison nudged him into the rips.

"I warn you. I definitely won't let you intrude my city."

Both of them hoped to cheer up Amy with those ridiculous little fights and usually it worked just fine but today they brilliantly failed.

Amy was standing in her guest room and looked out of the window.

"Hey, you want to lie down and get some rest?"

Addison stepped behind her and placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy winced at the contact which made Addison pull her hand back immediately.

Amy turned around.

"No, can I sit on the deck?"

"Sure."

Addison was relieved that Amy wanted to go outside.

Amy forced a smile and walked downstairs.

When Addison and Archer followed a few moments later they found their sister sitting in a chair and staring out at the ocean. What they didn't see was how she pulled a white sheet of paper out of her pocket and started reading the letter for the tenth time.

Addison walked into the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove to make some tee. They definitely had had enough coffee in the last days.

Archer stood behind her when she poured the steaming water into two mugs.

"I'm worried about her."

Addison handed him one of the mugs.

"Yeah." She exhaled. "Me too."

"I want her to stay with me."

"I think that's a good idea." Archer nodded.

Addison walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She placed her mug on the table and reached for the phone.

Archer looked at her alarmed.

"Addie? What are you doing?"

She already punched in the numbers and lifted the phone to her ear.

"I'm calling Bizzy and Dad."

Archer took a step closer

"I don't think that's such a - ."

"Bizzy? This is Addison. ... Yes, your daughter. How many Addisons do you know? ... Really funny. ...No. ...I'm calling to tell you that Amy is here with me and she will be staying for a while. ... What does that mean? ... She has been gone for almost two weeks now. ... You didn't notice?! ... Hello?"

Addison looked at the phone.

"She hung up."

The she turned her gaze toward Archer.

"For how long has she been drinking again?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm really glad you like the story. So here's the next chapter. And I know I said it would also be back at Oceanside Wellness but I had to postpone that a little.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Archer sat down next Addison and placed his mug on the side table next to the couch. He put his hands in his lap and stared at them.

"I wasn't sure about it. I mean ... I suspected it ... but ... maybe I just didn't want to notice it."

Addison nodded.

"Like last time."

She looked out at the deck.

"Does Amy know?"

Archer shrugged.

"I guess so. That's probably why she hasn't been home for the weekends lately."

Addison gave him a questioning look.

"I wanted to meet up with her last month and called Dad on a Saturday. He told me she hadn't been home for the last months."

Archer explained.

Addison let her head fall into her hands.

"I can't believe this is starting all over again."

Archer looked at Amy who was sitting with her back to them.

"Do you think we can fix it again this time?"

Addison turned her head.

"I'm not sure I want to fix it this time. Maybe it's easier this way. For all of us."

She too was looking at her little sister now.

Archer leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

For a moment no one said anything. Both were lost in their thoughts, the only noise audible the waves breaking on the beach.

Suddenly the front door was opened.

Archer looked at Addison.

"He has a key?"

Addison slapped him on his upper arm.

"Shut up."

Kevin entered the living room and looked around. He found Addie and Archer sitting on the couch and was just about to ask them where Amy was, when his view moved to the deck and his eyes focused on Amy sitting in a chair and staring out onto the sea.

"You should get her inside, it's starting to drizzle."

Archer got up from the couch and walked toward Kevin. He hesitated but then put forth his hand.

"Thank you."

Kevin nodded and shook Archer's hand.

"No problem."

"Okay, I'm going to get her inside."

Archer stepped out onto the deck.

Kevin went to the couch and sat down next to Addison. He could see how exhausted she was and just pulled her into a hug.

On the deck, Archer squatted down next to Amy's chair and put his right hand over her left on the armrest. He saw her pushing a sheet of paper into her right pocket.

"What's that?"

Amy pulled her hand away.

"A letter from ... a friend."

"Okay."

Archer got back up.

"C'mon, let's get you back inside, it's starting to rain. And the last thing you need right now is pneumonia."

Amy nodded and stood up. Together they walked back inside.

Amy walked through the living room and only stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She turned and looked at Kevin who was still embracing her sister.

He looked back at her and their eyes locked.

"Thank you for ... everything."

She was about to say 'for saving my life' but should the two people she loved the most really find out that this guy tried to kill her today? They already worried about enough.

Kevin smiled at her.

"Anytime."

Amy took the first step of the stairs.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed now.

Addison turned out of Kevin's hug and walked over to her sister. Although Amy was now standing on a step she was still smaller than Addison.

Addison stood in front of her, her hands on Amy's upper arms.

"Take a shirt out of my closet. We'll buy you some new clothes tomorrow."

Amy nodded.

Addison pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"If you need me tonight, just say it or come and get me, okay. I won't be sleeping too tight."

Amy nodded against her chest. Fighting back tears.

She appreciated the offer but she didn't want to be a burden to her sister.

Amy was the first pulling out of the hug.

"Good night, Addie."

"Night sweety, I love you."

Amy swallowed.

"I love you, too."

Then she turned and walked up the stairs, the first tears rolling down her cheeks.

Archer stood a little awkwardly in the middle of the living room, when Addison returned to Kevin on the couch.

He pointed up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on her and then call it a day, too. T'was a pretty long one. Night you two."

Addie gave him a thankful smile. She knew he wasn't too tired yet.

When Archer got upstairs and opened the door to Amy's room, he could see her already under the covers in the dark.

"Night kiddo."

"Night Archer." He could hear her answer in a faint voice.

XxX

Downstairs, Addison snuggled closer to Kevin. He put his arms around her and kissed her on top of the head.

"She'll be okay. But that's not all you're worrying about, isn't it?"

Addison looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"I called my parents to let them know Amy was staying with me."

Kevin stroked her arm.

"That didn't turn out well?"

"My mum was on the phone, Bizzy, she actually never let us call her Mum. She didn't even notice Amy was gone."

Kevin frowned.

"How's that possible?"

Addison shrugged.

"Amy hasn't been home a lot lately. Bizzy is a drunk. She's been back and forth between being sober and drinking again. But for the last ten years she's been sober."

Kevin pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry."

"Last time she relapsed our dad was very close to divorce her. The lawyer had all the papers filled out already, but Archer and I could convince him not to sign them. For Amy's sake. She was only six at that time."

Kevin sighted.

Addison took his hand into her's and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"I guess now that dad didn't even tell Bizzy that he threw Amy out they're pretty close to that point again."

"Why did he throw out his own daughter?"

"You have to understand that there is only one thing that is important to my father. His reputation. If you could be doing something that would put him in a not so bright light, he breaks with you. Archer and I were lucky. Being doctors was always highly improved by him. But Amy is different. She's always been more the artistic type."

Kevin shook his head.

"Unbelievable."

"I don't want to think about this anymore right now. Can't you do anything to distract me?"

Kevin took her face in both of his hands and leaned closer.

Their lips almost touched, when he stopped.

"What about this?"

Addison could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Mhh, that's a good idea."

Both leaned closer into a passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's great to see some loyal readers review after every chapter :D**

**So here's the next one. Hope you like it and keep the reviews coming :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Outside the moon sent sparks onto the water. The waves let them move over the ocean, as if they were jumping up and down in an unheard rhythm.

Amy was lying in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her blinds in front of the window were open just enough to let the moon shine some light inside. At the ceiling she could see the moving lights, reflected from the water.

She listened to the waves crashing onto the beach. It was storming outside and Amy imagined the thousands of little grains, that together formed the white sand on the beach, flying around in the darkness.

She was never afraid of the darkness. Even when Archer tried to tease her when she was little and would hide behind the kitchen door in the dark and made all those creepy noises, Amy never felt scared. And even tonight she embraced the darkness. Nothing ever happened to make her feel scared when the day lost it's light. No, the light could sometimes be much scarier.

All the water rushing in front of her window made her realize how thirsty she was. She pulled back the covers and sat up on the edge of her bed. Amy got up and walked over to the window. She peeked through the little slits in the blinds and thought how much she always liked the beach. Her parents never allowed her to got there because she could get wet and dirty. But for Amy it was always a happy place that did calm her.

She walked to the opposite side of her room and opened the door as slowly as possible to stop it from creaking. Addie and she have always been the light sleeper in the family and she didn't want to wake her up. Amy left the room and tiptoed toward the stairs. Grabbing the handrail for support in the darkness, she felt for the first step with her bare right foot. She let out a relieved sigh when she found it and prepared to take the next. But the step was not as wide as she had expected. Amy slipped, her hand being ripped from the rail and she fell into the darkness

XxX

Addison heard a loud rumble that made her almost immediately sit up in bed. Only Kevin's arm which was rapped around her waist kept her in lying down. She slowly took his hand and placed his arm on the mattress while moving out under it.

"Mhh, what is it?"

Kevin mumbled still half asleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

She smiled at him.

Addison made her way out of the bedroom and stepped into the dark hallway.

From the direction of the stairs she heard a quite movement.

"Ouch." Someone said.

Addison turned in the direction.

"Amy?"

Addison heard a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you."

Addison fumbled for the light switch and turned on the lights.

Now, in the illuminated hallway she could see Amy sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Addison hurried down to her sister.

"What happened?"

"I slipped and fell."  
"Why were you up anyways?"

Addison started to check Amy out and took her head into her hands to make sure she was alright.

"I wanted to get something to drink. Hey, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Addison gave her a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm just going to have some bruises tomorrow. Well, some more bruises." Amy shrugged.

Addison gave her a wry smile.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed."

Addison help Amy to get up from the stairs.

"Ouch." Amy flinched.

Addison's face got concerned again.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Rips."

Addison smirked at Amy.

"Yeah, my little clumsy sister, it's not such a good idea to fall down the stairs with already broken rips."

"Duh." Amy gave her an amused look.

They walked back upstairs.

In Amy's room Addison pulled back the coves for Amy to crawl under them.

"I'm going to check you out tomorrow though. I'm a little concerned about your rips."

Amy got into bed.

"Okay."

Addison covered her with the blanket.

"Hey, Addie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still thirty, though."

Amy gave her a smirking smile.

Addison rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Okay, I'll get you some water. But then you try to sleep."

Amy nodded eagerly.

Moments later Addison was back from downstairs and placed a glass with water on the nightstand. She leaned down to Amy and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Good night, Ams."

"Night Addie."

Addison left the room, turned off the lights and went back to bed.

XxX

Addison and Kevin were already sitting at the counter in the kitchen when Amy came down the stairs the next morning, Archer following close behind.

"Morning." Amy forced a smile.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Kevin asked her and pointed to a chair for her to sit down and have some breakfast.

Amy glanced at Addison who smiled at her and shook her head.

"Okay, I guess." she answered and sat down.

Archer slumped down on the chair across from her.

"Hey, did you guys hear something last night? I could swear I heard a rumble or something but then maybe I just imagined it." He took a sip of the coffee Addison had poured into his mug.

Addison chuckled.

"You did not imagine it."

Amy let her head fall onto her arms which lay crossed on the counter and exhaled.

"What?" Archer looked at them confused.

Kevin glanced questioning from Addison to Amy and back.

"Amy fell down the stairs. That was the rumble." Addison explained.

"What?" Archer and Kevin shouted out at the same time.

Both gave Amy a concerned look.

Amy could feel the looks on her without lifting her head from her arms.

"I'm fine." She mumbled into her sweater, too embarrassed to look up.

When they had finished breakfast, Addison put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I have patients to see today, Naomi jumped in the last days but I definitely have to get back to the practice today." Addison explained and grabbed her keys from the bowl on the little table. Kevin had already left for work.

Amy's eyes grew wide.

"Can I come with you?"

Addison looked at her surprised.

"Really? You don't want to stay with Archer?"

"You said you wanted to check me out anyways."

Addison nodded.

"Right. Okay then."

"I need to put on my shoes."

Amy walked upstairs.

In her room she put on her shoes and took Violet's letter from under her pillow.

Back downstairs she followed Addison out to the car.

XxX

At Oceanside Wellness Addison and Amy walked into the kitchen where everyone else just discussed the news that Charlotte had hired one of the best oncologists in the country.

"She really tries to bury us."

Naomi leaned against the counter with a paper cup of coffee in her hand.

Sam sat at the table and was eating his grapes.

"Cooper, you should talk to her."

"Yeah, you should." Pete agreed, pealing his banana.

When the two Montgomerys entered the kitchen, the conversation stopped and everyone looked at them.

Addison led Amy into the kitchen, her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"So Amy, meet my colleagues."

Amy could feel everyone's look on her. She could see the pity in their eyes.

"You remember Naomi and Sam?"

Amy nodded. Naomi gave her a wry smile.

"This is Pete, Cooper, Dell and Violet." Addison pointed at everyone.

When Addison mentioned Violet's name Amy's eyes concentrated on the woman standing next to Naomi with a cup of tea in her hands.

Violet looked back at her. With anyone else looking at her Amy's gaze would have dropped to the floor but in Violet's eyes was no pity. Amy could only see one thing – understanding.

Amy took her eyes off Violet and smiled at the others.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hi Amy." Cooper was the only one to say something. "Welcome to Oceanside Wellness."

After some more awkward minutes Naomi pushed herself away from the counter.

"Okay, back to work."

Everyone left the kitchen and Addison took Amy to an exam room to make sure the fall the night before hadn't caused even more damage.

When Addison found everything was alright, as could be under the given circumstances, she went back to her office to see the three patients who had an appointment with her today. Addison wanted to call Archer to pick Amy up, but Amy could convince her to let her stay.

Amy wandered around the practice until she stood in front of the office that had the name Violet Turner written in white letters on the glass door.

The door was open and Amy could see Violet sitting behind her desk, writing something down.

She stepped closer and knocked on the frame.

Violet looked up.

Amy took a deep breath.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

Violet stood up smiled at her.

"Sure."

Amy walked into the office and closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14. The talk between Violet and Amy. I had this in mind right from when I started the first chapter but all my imagination is not so easy to be put in words. So this is just the beginning there will be a lot more drama. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. And please let me know what you think about this chapter. Maybe you have any suggestions for the story? Let me know :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy sat down on the couch, her hands between her knees, her shoulders slumped down.

Violet sat down on the chair next to her. In sessions with her patients she would have her clipboard to write down important things, but now she didn't have a session with a patient. This was a talk between friends.

Amy took a deep breath and pulled Violet's letter out of her pocket. She put it down on the table and stared at the creased envelope.

A few minutes passed by without either one of them talking. Violet knew she shouldn't push Amy. She would talk when she was ready.

"Do you still think about it?"

Amy asked Violet without taking her eyes off the letter.

"Every night."

Amy looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

Amy swallowed and Violet could see the hope in her eyes.

She hated to take that hope away but she also knew that she couldn't lie to Amy.

"No. It gets less but it never stops completely."

Amy turned her head away from Violet. Nevertheless, Violet could see the tears pooling up in her eyes.

Right now all she wanted to do was to stand up, walk over to Amy and pull her into a tight hug. But at the same time she knew it was too early for that. Amy needed to find a way to deal with it in her own way, only then would she be able to go one with her life. Violet was here to support her to handle the pain, not to take the pain away.

She handed Amy the box with tissues. Amy took one and blew her nose.

"It's my fault."

Amy whispered.

"I ran away. I hitchhiked. It's like I asked for it."

She started sobbing and the tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Violet took Amy's hands into her own.

"Amy look at me. Look at me."

Amy turned to Violet.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think that. It's not your fault, Amy. The guy who did that to you is sick. He's a monster. It's only his fault. His alone and not yours. Okay? Can you say it aloud?"

Amy was still shaken by sobs.

Violet squeezed her hands.

"Please Amy."

Amy took a deep breath and whispered.

"It's not my fault."

Violet nodded.

"It's not your fault."

XxX

Addison was finished with two of her three appointments and was now waiting for her last patient.

In search for her sister she walked through the practice. Addison started to worry after she couldn't find Amy in the kitchen or the lobby.

She was just on her way to Naomi's office to ask her if she had seen Amy, when she passed Violet's office and glanced inside.

Addison could see Violet and Amy sitting there. She could see Amy's entire body shaking and just wanted to storm in there and hold her. Hold her little sister and tell her everything was going to be okay. She had always been the only one to assure Amy that everything was going to be alright. But Addison also knew that this time was different. This time it wasn't her place to do so. This time she had to trust someone else to be the best person to help Amy.

Addison tried to ignore the knot forming in her stomach and walked back to her office.

XxX

Back in Violet's office Amy pulled her legs to her chest and hugged her knees.

"How many of them are still out there?"

Violet gave her a questioning look.

"How many monsters?"

Violet shook her head slightly and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Still too many."

Amy exhaled.

"What if it happens again?"

Violet knew the feeling. The feeling to fear that it could happen again. The fear to be too weak to fight through all of it again. Through the guilt, the fear, the humiliation, the pain.

"It won't happen again."

"You don't know that."

Amy's voice grew louder, only to be broken by her emotions welling up.

Violet looked her in the eyes.

"You're right. I don't know that. But you have to believe in it. You have to believe in it to - ."

Violet paused.

"- to live."

Amy finished the sentence.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah."

It grew quiet again.

"I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can ... live."

Amy looked at Violet with watery eyes.

Violet swallowed, close to tears herself.

"You have to. Don't let him win. Don't let him take away who you are."

Amy could see the emotions in Violet's face.

"Is that what you did?"

"It took me a long time but yes, I didn't let him win. But there are still some days I'm fighting him."

"Everyday is such a day for me right now."

Violet nodded.

"I know. It'll get better."

Amy put her face down on her hands.

"What if I want to let him win?"

She whispered.

Violet grabbed Amy's arm and made her look at her.

"No. You don't."

The silence took over again and Amy was lost in her thoughts.

Violet knew she tried to find a way to talk about the day. The day that made her life change forever. The day that made _Amy _change forever.

Amy was still sitting with her knees pressed to her chest, her chin resting on her knees.

She stared at the opposite wall.

"At night when everything is quiet, I can still hear him moaning."

Violet felt a shiver going down her spine.

Amy was very calm now. The tear stains on her cheeks starting to dry.

"And when I close my eyes I see his face over me. Those eyes. So dark. And the smirk on his lips."

Violet remembered herself lying awake for so many nights. The nights were the hardest.

In Amy's eyes she could only see one emotion right now. Hatred. The emotion that would block any other emotion and make her refuse to deal with her feelings. Hatred was the most dangerous of emotions in these cases, because it locked everything else deep inside. Violet knew about it. She had experienced it and it had almost killed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here's chapter 15. It's pretty intense and it has a bad cliffhanger. And HotCop!**

AddisonGreysFan: This time not a big Addie/ Amy moment but I'm planning on it for the next chapter.

j0k3: Amy is just her nickname, her full name is Amelia. But I have to admit that it got me a little confused when I wrote the last chapter. Hadn't thought about it before though ;)

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy reading****!**

* * *

Violet and Amy were still sitting in Violet's office when Dell knocked and opened the door.

"Violet? Mr Gordon is here."

Violet nodded, got up and walked over to her desk.

"Alright, you can send him back in five minutes."

Dell closed the door and walked back to the front.

Violet handed Amy her card.

"Here. You can call me whenever you need me. Day and night."

Amy nodded and took the card.

"Thanks."

Amy stood up and left the office.

Outside she ran into Addison.

"Hey, I was just on my way to get you. I'm done for today. Wanna go home?"

Addison pulled her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Sure." Amy nodded absentmindedly.

In her office Violet sat down behind her desk, let her head fall into her hands and exhaled. This wasn't going to be easy.

XxX

In the car Amy was very quiet and lost in thoughts. Addison looked over to her once in a while.

"So... you talked to Violet?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded. "She's nice."

"She is. Do you think it helps you?"

Amy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's hard...to talk about it."

"You know... you can always talk to me, too."

Amy took a deep breath.

"I know. I just... I want to forget it happened."

Addison took one hand from the steering wheel and put it on Amy's knee.

"You'll be alright."

Amy swallowed and nodded.

"Hope so."

When they arrived at Addison's house, Addison found a sheet of paper on the kitchen counter.

"_Hey girls. I'm over at Sam's, we're having a boys night with booze and women. Will be back later. But don't wait up. Could be late. Archer."_

Amy looked past Addison and read the paper.

"At least Archer is having fun."

Addison just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you want to eat something? Or drink?"

"I'd rather go upstairs and lie down."

"Okay."

Amy turned and walked toward the stairs when Addison grabbed her upper arm.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Amy turned.

"Yes. Just tired."

Addison nodded though her eyes were still concerned.

"'kay."

Amy walked upstairs into her room and closed the door behind her. She wasn't tired at all. She just wanted to be alone. Not answering all the questions anymore. She needed time to think.

Downstairs, Addison curled up on the couch and cried.

She cried because she hated seeing her little sister like that. She cried because she felt helpless. She cried because she wasn't sure if Amy could ever recover from this.

XxX

Addison didn't know for how long she had been lying there like this, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kevin sat down at her feed and soothed her back.

Addison looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"Did something happen?"

Kevin gave her a worried look.

Addison sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"No, I just..." She swallowed.

"I don't know."

Kevin moved his right hand to Addison's face and wiped away another tear that was falling down her cheek with his thump.

"It's a lot to handle right now."

Addison nodded.

Kevin pulled her closer and she buried her face into his chest.

He kissed her on the head.

"It'll get better."

He could feel Addison nodding against his chest and continued to sooth her back.

After a while Addison looked up at him.

She looked him right into the eyes and moved her right hand to his left cheek.

"I love you."

Kevin felt a jolt rushing through him. He had been waiting for this for so long.

He took her face into both of his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too."

Kevin pulled apart for a moment and looked Addison in the eyes. He could see the same longing in them he felt.

He stood up and pulled her with him. Kevin then lifted her into his arms and they continued kissing. Like this Kevin carried Addison up the stairs, into the bedroom and closed the door behind them with his foot.

XxX

Violet had just arrived at home after her last patient had had an emotional breakdown and the session took a lot longer than planned.

She couldn't really concentrate on her patients today after she had seen Amy. She was worried. Seriously worried.

After the talk Amy seemed to be drifting farther away from what had happened than before. And that wasn't a good sign. To Violet it seemed like Amy had made a decision during the half hour they had been talking.

Violet could feel the panic rise inside her. She threw her purse and her jacket onto the next chair and grabbed the phone.

At the same time Amy left her room to get something to drink.

She walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Amy went straight to the sink and took a glass from the cupboard. She poured some water into the glass, turned around and leaned against the counter. In the twilight she could see something lying on the opposite counter. She moved closer to have a better look at it. It was Kevin's gun. He must have put it there on his way in.

Amy put the glass down next to the gun. Her hand was moving very slowly right now. She felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

Amy grabbed the gun. It felt heavy and cold in her hand.

Her mind felt empty, she wasn't thinking at all right now.

Everything seemed to happen on its own when her arm moved and she lifted the gun to her head.

Amy took a deep breath...when all of a sudden the phone rang.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, I think I left you hanging long enough with this enormous cliffhanger :P. I try to get another chapter out within a week. Because next week I'm flying to Cape Town for 4 month and I'm not sure how much time I'll have there to write. I will most certainly use the 24 hours to get there to write but I don't know about updating. You will definitely get them, I just don't know how often ;)**

**So, enjoy this chapter and leave me a note:)**

* * *

Addison came running down the stairs, only in panties and Kevin's SWAT-shirt. She ran straight to the ringing phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Violet."

Addison turned around and was now facing the kitchen. She gasped and the phone fell to the ground. Addison felt like in a dream, when you're supposed to run, but your feet won't move at all. She saw Amy standing there. The tears streaming down her cheeks. Shaking all over. And the gun to her head.

"Amy."

Addison's voice broke and only a whisper was audible.

Amy stood there, not moving an inch. Not even her eyes moved. She just stared ahead so that Addison didn't know if she had even noticed her.

Addison swallowed and tried to compose herself.

"Amy? Honey?"

Her voice was more stable now.

Addison took a step forward, when all of a sudden Amy's eyes moved rapidly and stared at her now instead of the wall. Addison was taken aback by the amount of fear she could see in them. Not fear to die...but fear to live.

Addison had never felt so helpless in her entire life. She was shaking slightly herself now and had to take deep breath to stop her tears from falling. If she broke down now, Amy was lost.

"Amy please. Put the gun down."

Amy didn't respond. No word or movement showed if she had even heard Addison or if she was still locked in her own world.

"I'm always here for you. Just tell me what I can do to help."

Upstairs, Addison heard footsteps. Kevin was coming down the stairs.

Addison felt her heart miss a beat.

What if Kevin walked right into this and Amy would use the distraction to pull the trigger? This couldn't be happening.

Kevin had switched on the lights upstairs before he walked to the stairs and the glow was now illuminating the kitchen area and made Amy's tears glisten on her cheeks.

"Amy please. Talk to me. We could always talk remember?"

More tears rolled down Amy's cheeks when she whispered.

"You left. You said you would just be gone for some weeks. You never came back."

Addison felt her stomach churn from the guilt she felt right now.

Amy was right. How could she tell her she was always there for her when she lived on the other side of the country? She had abandoned her little sister. And she could never make that right again.

Kevin was halfway down the stairs when he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my God."

He exhaled.

"Kevin, stay right where you are."

Addison told him, without taking her eyes off Amy.

Kevin felt a shiver going down his spine, letting the goosebumps spread all over his skin.

Amy stood there with a gun to her head. His gun. His gun, which he now realized, he had left on the counter, for everyone to grab. How could he be so stupid? He usually put it into the drawer, damn it.

Addison took another step towards Amy.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I never came back. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I'm sorry I left you alone with Bizzy and Dad. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

Addison couldn't fight the tears any longer.

"Amy please. Don't let it end this way. There's still so much more. You're so strong, Sweety. You've been through so much with our stupid parents. You can come though this."

Addison took another step towards her sister.

"Who cares?"

Amy whispered.

Addison felt like someone would rip out her heart.

"I do. How can you say something like this? I do care. You're my little sister. I love you."

"I do, too. Amy. I care, too." Kevin's voice came silently from the stairs.

Amy's eyes wandered over to Kevin.

Addison used this distraction to take two bigger steps closer to Amy. Now she was only three more steps aways from her.

Amy heard Addison's movement and her eyes flew back to her big sister, her hand cramping around the gun.

"I love you, Amy. You're the most important person in my life. Remember when you were five and we were at the playground? You fell off the swing and your whole face was covered in sand. It was everywhere. In your eyes, in your nose and in your mouth. And you had landed on your hands too and they were scratched so bad. And you cried, but not because it hurt but because you hated chewing the sand. Remember how I took you to the little river close to the playground? We knelt down at the water and washed off all of the sand. Remember how the ducks came up to us because they thought we had something to eat? You told them it was just sand and they wouldn't want to chew on that."

Addison smiled at the memory, her eyes still watery.

"After that, I took your hand and we walked home. You felt better."

Amy nodded.

"I remember."

Addison took another step closer to Amy and reached out her hand.

"Let me take your hand now. Let me take your hand and let me help you feel better."

Amy nodded, a new wave of tears streaming down her face.

She held her left hand out towards Addison, who grabbed it, and let her right hand with the gun sank from her head.

Addison pulled Amy close, took the gun with her other hand and handed it to Kevin who had come down the stairs.

Amy was still shaking when Addison pulled her into her arms and held her tight.

Amy was too exhausted to stand on her shaking legs any longer. She slumped down on the floor. Addison knelt down with her. Like this, both sister were kneeling in each other's arms. Amy was shaken by sobs and Addison could feel her own tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Every time I close my eyes, he's there. He's always there." Amy sobbed.

"You're alright. It's gonna be okay."

Addison held Amy even tighter and rubbed her back soothingly.

Kevin walked back upstairs to leave the two of them on their own for a while. But also to put his gun into a saver place, where no one could find it that easily.

XxX

Violet was still on the other end of the phone. She had heard everything that had happened, too scared to hang up the phone. Now she put it down and slumped back into the couch.

She thought about grabbing her car keys and just drive over there. But she decided against it. This moment was between Addison and Amy. Tomorrow was still another day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chaper. Mostly written at Heathrow airport :P Hope you enjoy it and leave me a review :)**

* * *

When Archer came back from Sam's he expected everyone to be in bed already. Instead he found Addison sitting on the couch and hugging her knees. Kevin was standing in the kitchen area, brewing some hot water for tea. He was just putting the kettle on the stove when Archer came around the corner.

"Hey man." Kevin turned around.

Archer felt his heart drop when he saw the exhaustion in Kevin's eyes and then turned his head and looked at his sister.

"What happened?"

His voice would have sounded more compassionate but he was too tipsy, so that all his words came out in a slur.

Addison looked up. Her eyes were red from crying and the tears had left lines on her cheeks. Her view sobered Archer instantly.

He walked over to the sitting area and dropped down on the couch next to her, while Kevin took a third mug out of the cupboard.

Archer pulled Addison into a hug.

"What happened? Is Amy alright?"

Addison could only shake her head, her whole body was shaken by sobs.

In the meantime, Kevin had poured the tea into the mugs and brought them now over to the couch on a tray.

"Seems like Amy is worse than we thought."

He placed a mug on the table in front of Archer. Archer looked up, still holding Addison close.

"What do you mean?"

Kevin took a deep breath.

"She tried to kill herself."

Archer's eye widened in shock.

"What? How?"

Kevin looked down on the floor.

"She tried to shoot herself."

He paused.

"With my gun."

Archer was furious.

"I always thought having a cop in the house wasn't a good idea."

He clenched his left hand into a fist in his lap while his right hand tightened around Addison.

Addison felt her brother's anger and put her left hand around his fist to calm him down.

She had controlled herself enough to be able to speak now.

"It's not Kevin's fault."

Archer stared at her.

"No? Who's is it then?"

"No one's. But if you really want to blame someone, then blame the guy who did this to her or our screwed up parents. Coz quite frankly I have no idea what triggered it in the end. I just know that our little sister didn't care anymore and she thought there was no person who did. She needs help Archer. This isn't something we can fix."

Archer nodded.

"Where's she now?"

"Upstairs. Asleep. But only after I gave her something to calm her down."

Archer took his arm off Addison and started to wring them in his lap. He nodded silently and Addison could see tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"I had no idea it was so serious. I thought she was strong enough to handle it." Archer was still staring at his hands in his lap.

Kevin looked at both of them, his hand around the steaming mug.

"No one saw that coming."

He looked at Addison who was lost in thoughts.

"Hey, what about Violet? I mean she's a shrink and all."

Addison's head shot up.

"Oh my God, Violet! She was on the phone."

Addison jumped up and took the phone.

"I have to call her."

XxX

Violet was sitting on her couch and placed her glass of red wine back onto the table. She was still staring at the phone and couldn't get the happenings she had listened to out of her head. She was just about to take another sip from her glass, when the ringing phone made her flinch.

"Hello?" Violet asked.

"Violet?" Addison's voice sounded rushed.

"Addison are you alright?"

Violet knew that this questions was stupid but she had to asked it.

"Yeah I think so."

Addison's voice grew lower.

"It's just...Amy... . She tried... ."

"I know." Violet cut in.

"I heard everything."

Addison exhaled on the other end.

"I don't know what to do, Violet. I can't loose her."

Violet heard Addison's voice breaking on the other end and had to swallow back tears herself.

"I know." She whispered.

"Can you help her?"

Addison's voice was filled with hope.

"I can try." Violet answered.

"It's just, Addison. ...I don't know if I'm the right person for this. I'm not sure I can handle this."  
Violet hated to admit this, but Amy's case let all her own demons surface again. And it was hard enough to deal with them.

"Okay." Addison was disappointed.

"I understand that."

"I'm sorry Addison. But I will try. I'm just not sure I can help. So please don't put your hopes up."

Addison nodded until she realized that Violet couldn't see it through the phone.

"Okay."

"Good night, Addison and... she'll come though this. Take it from someone who's been there."

"Thanks. Good night."

XxX

5 days later it was Amy's 18th birthday and Addison wanted it to be special. To make her little sister forget what had happened. At least for one day.

She got up very early to prepare the breakfast. Kevin helped her and Archer made sure Amy wouldn't come out of her room to early. They all wanted it to be a surprise.

After a while Addison gave Archer a sign and he knocked on Amy's door.

"Hey Ams? You awake?"

The door opened and Amy got out fully dressed.

"For a while now. Why are you guarding my door?"

Archer shrugged, looked down to her and just smiled.

"Whatever."

Amy rolled her eyes.

They walked downstairs where Addison and Kevin stood next to each other and Addison held a cake with a candle in her hand.

"Happy Birthday!"

They all said together.

Amy usually didn't like surprises but this one made her smile a little.

"C'mon."

Addison held the cake closer to Amy.

"Make a wish."

Amy looked Addison into the eyes. Addison gave her a reassuring look and nodded.

Amy took a deep breath and blew. Everyone in the room knew what she was wishing for right at that moment. She wanted to get better.

"Sit down."

Kevin gestured towards the sitting area.

When Amy turned, she saw the biggest breakfast ever, everything carefully arranged.

Amy sat down while Addison acted like a waitress and served her with more food than she could eat.

After they had finished breakfast and Amy could barely move anymore because she was so full, it was time for the presents.

Addison handed her a big box.

"This is from Kevin and me."

Amy took it and unwrapped it.

What she found let her inhale deeply. It was a brand new digital reflex camera.

The three of them could see how Amy's face lightened up and her eyes began to sparkle.

This was definitely the right present.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all your reviews! So here's the next chapter, it's pretty short and I think you could call it a bridging chapter. Hope you like it anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Addison had invited Dell, Sam, Cooper, Pete, Violet and Naomi to celebrate with them. She wanted Amy to have some fun and not just sit with her siblings.

Violet was the first to arrive. She rang the doorbell and Addison opened the door.

"Hey, come in."

"Thanks."

Violet stepped inside and Addison closed the door behind her.

Violet turned to Addison.

"How is she?"

Addison shook her head.

"Honestly? I don't really know."

Violet nodded.

Addison gestured towards the deck.

"She's outside."

Violet put her purse down on the kitchen counter and walked outside.

Amy was sitting on one of the canvas chairs and took photos of the beach, where the sun was just setting, with her new camera. She hadn't put her present down for the whole day.

Violet sat down next to her.

"Hey."

Amy turned her head.

"I heard you had a quite eventful night yesterday."

Violet tried to mention the topic slightly.

Amy looked down on her camera in her lap.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Violet didn't push it.

"I have a present for you. Happy Birthday."

She handed Amy a small present.

Amy took it and unwrapped it carefully. It was a book.

"A book?" She looked at Violet questioningly.

"It's not just a book." Violet explained. "It's a diary."

Amy frowned.

"I don't write diary."  
"Well, just in case you want to start someday, now you have one."

"Okay."

"It helped me a lot, you know."  
Violet whispered.

Amy nodded.

"Thanks."

Violet put her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I'm going back inside now."

"Okay."

Amy nodded and picked up her camera again.

XxX

Back inside, Violet sat down on the couch across from Addison and Kevin.

"You gave her the camera?"

Addison nodded.

"Yeah, she always loved it. The first time she snagged our father's camera was when she was five. He was pretty mad."

Addison smiled at the memory.

"She left her camera at home and it was an old one anyways. I thought it was time for a new one."

Violet smiled.  
"She loves it."

Addison nodded.

"Yeah. What did you give her?"

"A diary."

"That's a very good idea."

"I still need it sometimes."

Violet admitted.

Addison nodded and gave her a sympathetic look.

The doorbell rang and Archer, who came just from upstairs, opened the door to Cooper and Naomi, who had arrived at the same time.

"Hey guys, come on in."

Naomi and Cooper walked into the living room.

Naomi pulled Addison into a hug.

"How are you guys holding up?"

Her friends compassion made Addison swallow back tears again.

"Okay." She nodded.

Naomi held her away on arm length.

"You look tired."

"Haven't really have a lot of sleep the last days."

Addison gave a smile.

Naomi nodded and let go off her friend.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of Pete's motorbike approaching. He parked in Addison's driveway and walked towards the front door which was already opened by Kevin.

"Hey. Come on in."

"Hey."

Pete walked into the house and put his helmet down on the kitchen counter.

"So, now only Sam and Charlotte are left, Dell is having Betsy today, he told me he couldn't come." Addison explained.

Cooper shook his head.

"Charlotte isn't coming either."

Addison gave him a questioning look.

"She feels guilty. For what happened to Amy. Because she hired McNamara without getting to know him first. She thinks she could have prevented this."

Addison's eyes grew wide.

"But that's not true. No one could have prevented it and it's definitely not Charlotte's fault."

Cooper nodded.

"That's what I'm telling her all the time. But she couldn't come here and look at Amy."

The doorbell rang again.

Archer opened to find Sam standing outside.

"Sam, how is it possible that you're late even though your way is the shortest?"

Naomi smirked at her ex husband.

"I know, I know, just rub it in."

Sam answered and placed a large packet onto the counter.

"But I still had to pick up the present for Amy. And before you say anything else, it was only delivered to the store today."

Everyone was standing in the kitchen-living area now. Addison looked outside at the deck, where Amy was still busy with her camera.

Violet followed Addison's gaze and looked at her.

"Give her time. She will come in when she's ready."

Addison nodded.

A loud plop was head from the kitchen.

"Anyone want some wine?"

Archer asked with a bottle of red wine in his hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Your loyalty is great :)**

**Here's the next chapter. It's a little short but it made me grin the whole time I was writing it. Hope you like it. Let me know ;)**

* * *

A few minutes later, Amy came inside. The others were sitting around the table and drinking the wine Archer had opened earlier. They looked up and Amy gave them a shy smile.

"Hey."

Naomi was the first to stand up and hug Amy.

"Hey Ams. Happy Birthday! I wish you all the best."

Amy looked at her, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thanks."

Nae walked over to the counter and took a little box out of her purse. She handed it to Amy.

Amy opened it and found a necklace with a little dove on it. The dove was blue on one side and green on the other. A red heart was painted on the dove's chest from both sides.

"Thanks so much. It's beautiful."

Amy looked at Nae again, who could see in her eyes how much it meant to her.

Next Copper stood up and handed Amy a present in book shape.

"Happy Birthday. I hope you like it."

Amy unwrapped the book and found the title "Beaches". She opened it an found photos of the most gorgeous beaches from all over the world.

Her eyes were sparkling when she turned back to Cooper.

"Thank you. How did you know I love beaches?"

Cooper shrugged.

"Who doesn't love beaches."

He smiled at her and when Amy smiled back, Addison could see the first real smile on her little sister's face in weeks.

Pete and Sam now looked at each other to figure out who would go next.

Pete shrugged at Sam.

Sam stood up.

"I think my present has to come out of the box first."  
He walked over to the counter and only now did Addison notice the little holes in the box and the wrapping paper.

Sam placed the large box onto the table and made sure he didn't knock over the wine glasses.

Amy's eyes widened when she heard something moving in the box.

She knelt down in front of the box and opened the top of it.

"Oh my God."

Amy jumped up and reached into the box.

When the others saw what Amy got out of the box they gasped.

Naomi was the first to speak.

"You got her a puppy?"

Sam gave her an innocent look.

"What? I thought she could need something to cuddle."

"Actually", a voice came from the stairs, "WE thought she could need something to cuddle."

Archer came down the stairs with a bed and two bowls for the dog.

"These are my presents for you."

Amy shook her head, holding the puppy close to her chest.

"You're crazy. But I love... Is it a him or her?"

Sam smiled at her.

"It's a him. You have to give him a name."

Amy thought for a minute, then she smiled.

"Oscar. He looks like an Oscar."

"Oscar Montgomery. I like that."

Addison stood up and hugged Oscar and Amy.

This might be the present to save Amy's life, she thought. She hoped so.

XxX

The party went on for some more hours. They ordered Chinese food because it was Amy's favorite. All the time, Addison observed her little sister to make sure she was alright.

An enormous weight was lifted off her heart when she saw Amy smiling and playing with Oscar.

Even if it was only for the one night.

Shortly after midnight, the doctors of Oceanside Wellness left Addison's house.

Oscar was put into his bed downstairs, mostly because it was the only area in the house with a tile floor.

Archer went to bed and Amy followed him, after saying Good Night to her puppy for the fifth time.

When she entered her room she found a book lying on her nightstand.

A little card was placed on top of it.

"I hope this might help you. You can come to me every time. Happy Birthday. Pete."

Amy checked the title. "Will I ever feel okay again?"

She slumped down on her bed, a shiver going down her spine which made her forget about her happy day. She went back to the dark place. But this time it wouldn't keep her there.

The book would be a tough read but she was determined to try.

XxX

Downstairs, Addison was cuddled into Kevin's arms.

"It was a long day."

He kissed her forehead.

Addison leaned forward and took a sip from her water.

"Hey, you didn't have any wine today."

Addison nodded and smiled at him.

"You noticed?"

"Of course. You love red wine."

She turned a little and now sat across from him.

"I actually have a surprise for you. I didn't tell you before because the day was only about Amy."

Kevin took her hand and looked her deep into the eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Kevin."

Kevin pulled her into his arms.

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby."

Addison nodded against his chest.

"I love you."

Addison could hear the smile in Kevin's voice when she replied.

"I love you, too."

"I think we should go to bed now."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"But Oscar just peed into the kitchen."

Kevin exhaled.

"Okay, I'll clean it up. You go upstairs and lie down. I'll be there soon."

Addison gave him a passionate kiss before she turned and walked upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was a little stuck with the story. Thanks for all your reviews. You're awesome! So this chapter might be one of my favorites so far. Hope you like it, too. Enjoy! And let me know what you think :)

* * *

The next morning Addison went down into the kitchen to get some ginger ale. She had spent the last half hour in front of the toilet, puking her guts out. Kevin, the heavy sleeper he was, had slept through her jumping out of bed, running into the bathroom and heavy wrenching.

She was surprised to see packed suitcases in the hallway when she entered the kitchen. A few minutes later Archer came downstairs with his jacket over one arm.

Addison frowned at him.

"You're leaving?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I have to get back to the practice."

"Are you going to talk to Bizzy and Dad when you're back?"

"Yes, I will let them know that Amy is staying with you. I doubt Bizzy can remember anything you told her on the phone. They should know Amy is alright so far."

"They don't care."

Amy's voice came from the stairs.

"They didn't even bother to look for me."

"They are still your parents. They love you."

Archer hung his jacket over one of the suitcases.

"The never wanted me in the first place."

Amy took Oscar on the leash and left the house.

"You know she's right, Archie."

Addison looked at him.

"She was an accident and Bizzy never forgets to tell her. If it wouldn't have been for the family's reputation and what other people might think she would have gotten an abortion."

Archer nodded.

"I know that but I don't want Amy to feel like this. It's always what people might think. ... Speaking of which, are you going to tell them that you're having a baby with a cop who you are not even married to?"

Archer smirked at her.

"How do you...?"

Addison gave him a confused look.

"Oh c'mon Addie, I'm a doctor. I can put two and two together."

Addison exhaled.

"No, I won't tell them. We have had enough drama for the next time."

"But you're telling Amy and Kevin?"

"Kevin already knows and I'm planning to tell Amy today. I just need to find the right moment. I'm not sure how she will take it."

"She'll be happy for you."

Archer smiled at his sister.

"So am I."

Outside a car honked.

"That's my cab. Come here Sis."

Archer hugged Addison.

"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Archie. Have a safe trip home."

Archer took his luggage.

"Hey, what about Amy? Did you say goodbye to her?"

"Sure. We already did the whole scene upstairs. You know ho she hates to say goodbye to someone. She's probably crying right now out there with Oscar but she doesn't want you to see."

Addison nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

When the cab drove off Addison stood in the driveway and hugged her bathrobe tighter around herself. There were times she hated her brother for the manwhore he was but most of the time she was glad to have him by her side.

Her gaze wandered over the beach where she saw Amy sitting with her back to her, hugging her knees. Maybe now was the right time.

XxX

When Kevin finally woke up, he found the bed next to him empty. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where he expected to find Addison leaning over the toilet. The bathroom was empty, too. He started to worry and ran downstairs. He couldn't find her in the entire house. Kevin turned and looked outside. He gave a relieved sigh when he found Addison sitting next to Amy on the beach while the little Golden Retriever played with the waves and barked at them every time the water came too close. Kevin smiled at the picture and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

A few minutes later Addison could hear footsteps behind her and turned around to find Kevin approaching with three mugs in his hands.

"Good morning."

He sat down next to Addison and pecked her on the lips.

"Hot chocolate for you and you and coffee for me."

He handed Amy and Addison a mug with steaming chocolate in it.

Amy gave her sister a questioning look.

"Since when do you drink hot chocolate and not coffee? You can't live without coffee in the morning."

Addison took Kevin's hand and smiled at him. Kevin nodded at her.

"Amy there's something we have to tell you."

Addison looked at her little sister who had been through so much lately, unsure how to break the news.

She took a deep breath.

"Kevin and I we ... we're having a baby."

"Oh." Was all Amy responded before she turned and looked at the sea.

A few minutes passed without anyone saying something. Addison was still holding Kevin's hand while he was soothing her back.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Amy asked quietly.

"No." Addison and Kevin said together.

Addison let go off Kevin's hand and grabbed Amy's.

"What makes you think that?"

"With you having a family and everything now. I'm not part of it and I don't belong here."

Addison hugged Amy closely.

"Honey, you _are _part of the family and this is exactly where you belong. Okay?"

Amy nodded.

"Good."

Addison kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go back inside and have breakfast."

Kevin suggested.

XxX

In the afternoon Kevin came home. Addison was at the practice and he found Amy sitting on the deck taking photos of Oscar.

"Hey, maybe we should take him to one of those agencies. For commercials or something."

Kevin joked.

Amy turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have to work?"

"I took the afternoon off to organize some things. I could use your help."

"Sure."

"Good. Let's bring Oscar over to Sam he volunteered to look after him for a few hours."

"Where are we going?"  
Amy wondered.

"You will see."

Kevin made a very secret face.

Amy just shrugged.

After they had brought Oscar to Sam's and told him not to let the dog near the wallpaper, they got into Kevin's car and drove into town.

Kevin stopped the car in front of a jeweler.

Amy gasped.

"Oh my God . You're going to propose?"

Kevin smiled at her.

"Can you help me to pick out a ring?"

Amy smiled from ear to ear and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

What can I say, I woke up this morning and there it was, the whole chapter ready in my head :) Hope you like it. It's a little darker again. Enjoy!

* * *

When Amy and Kevin came home, Addison was lying on the couch,

"Where have you two been?"

"I asked Kevin to drive me up the hills so I could take some photos of the city."

Amy explained and pulled her camera out of her bag.

Kevin gave her a confused look first because he hadn't noticed she had taken the camera with her but when Amy winked at him he smiled at her.

Amy walked upstairs into her room and Kevin walked over to Addison.

Addison was lying on her back her hands folded on her stomach.

Kevin bent down, gave her a kiss and put his hand on top of hers.

"You're okay?"

Addison nodded.

"Yeah, just tired and exhausted."

At that moment the doorbell rang and Kevin went to answer it. He opened the door to find a man in his early sixtieth standing in front of him.

"Eh, hello? Can I help you?"

"I hope so." The man said. "I'm looking for my daughters."

And with this he brushed past Kevin into the house.

"Hey!"

Kevin tried to grab him but he had already walked into the living room.

Kevin walked after him to find Addison with a surprised expression on her face.

"Dad?"

"Where is she?"

He asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Addison sat up and Kevin walked over to her.

"Dad, please. She's happy here."

"Amelia is still my daughter and I will take her home."

"And then what?"

Addison's tone got more angry now.

"Do you really think she's staying with you when you force her to?"

Kevin put his hand on Addison's knee and tried to calm her down. This stress wasn't good for her and the baby.

"It's the best for her when she goes to a good college and studies medicine."

Addison stood up and walked over to her father.

"Is it? Is it really the best for her or is it just the best for _your _reputation?"

"You have no right to talk to me like this, Addison!"

"No dad, you have no right to make decisions for others. Amy is old enough to know what she wants. She's happy here and I want her to be here. Think about it dad, have you ever seen her happy?"

Addison could see her father's expression soften for a few seconds before his features went hard again.

"I will take her home. Period."

He looked around and walked towards the stairs.

Kevin stepped in front of him.

"I don't think so."

"Dad."

Addison's voice was desperate now.

"If you take her home now you will destroy her. Amy has been through so much."

Addison felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and had to grab the counter for support.

Kevin was on her side immediately and let her to one of the chairs where Addison sat down and sighed.

"If you take her home now she won't survive this."

Addison looked up at her father, tears forming in her eyes.

Her dad looked from Addison to Kevin and back with hard eyes.

"I will be back."

With this he turned and left the house.

XxX

Upstairs, Amy had waited in her room with her door ajar. She heard her father enter the house and Addison yelling at him. Amy let herself slide down the wall and hugged her knees. She couldn't go back home. Never again. Addison's arguments where so clear, so true and so scary. Amy was hoping that this one time her father would understand it, respect it as she was sitting on the floor like this, swinging back and forth. Her heart was beating up to her throat and her hands were cold and sweaty.

"Please. Don't let him take me."

Amy whispered to no one but her room.

Then she heard her father saying he would be back and she jumped up and locked herself into the bathroom. Amy sat down on the toilet seat and let her head fall into her hands.

Tears ran down into her hands and her bod ywas shaken by sobs.

"No. N ... n .. oo"

After a while Amy looked up. She looked around the bathroom and found a pack of razor blades lying on the shelf.

She grabbed the pack and took one blade out. Then she sat back down and stretched out her left arm with the inside up. Amy held the razor blade in her right hand and brought it onto the skin of her left arm. She took a deep breath and let the blade slice her skin.

The pain felt good. It was a pain she could control. A pain she only felt when she wanted to feel it.

As soon as the blood gushed out of the cut, Amy's tears stopped and a warm feeling filled her from the inside. She was very calm now. Calm and relieved. It seemed to her as if the pressure that had build up inside her in the last weeks had been released trough the cut. Amy put the blade down next to the first cut and moved it along her skin again. Altogether she cut herself three times this day.

XxX

Downstairs, Kevin let Addison back to the couch.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"No, that was just for a moment."

Kevin nodded and helped her to lie down.

"What does your father mean with he will be back?"

"You have to know something about my father. He never gives up before he hasn't got what he wants. In this case he wants Amy home and studying medicine so that everyone can say what an amazing father he is and how smart all his children are. If anyone finds out that his youngest daughter ran away, hitchhiked, got raped and tried to kill herself, it will destroy his reputation."

Addison felt a shiver going down her spine when she pointed out everything that had happened to Amy.

"So he'd rather destroy his daughter than his reputation."

Kevin stated.

Addison nodded then her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, Amy. She probably heard everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Kevin, we yelled loud enough for Sam to hear every single word next door. Can you go upstairs and check on her?"

Kevin nodded, squeezed Addison's shoulder and walked upstairs.

He looked into Amy's room but found it empty. Then he saw that the bathroom door was closed and walked over there.

"Amy? Are you in there?"

Kevin knocked on the door.

"Yes." He heard Amy's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Do you want to come downstairs for dinner?"

"Yeah, I will be down soon."

"Okay."

Kevin went back downstairs.

"She's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Addison asked concerned.

"Yes, why?"

"I told you what you have to know about my father but there's also something you have to know about Amy. She's a good actress."

Kevin gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"She's good in pretending. In making us believe she's fine when really she is everything but that. You need some time to see beneath the shell."

XxX

Upstairs, Amy left the bathroom. She had wrapped toilet paper around her left arm and walked back into her room. Amy closed the door behind her and looked through the new clothes Addison had bought for her to find a shirt with long sleeves. She found a navy blue one and placed it on her bed, then she sat down next to it.

As she looked around her room her gaze fell onto the diary Violet had given her.

Amy grabbed the book, took a pen and wrote:

_Dear Diary, I think I did something really stupid today._


	22. Chapter 22

New chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm pretty busy with my new job. I will try to get a new chapter out every two weeks, no promises though. This is one of the longest chapters so far. Hope you enjoy it :) And please let me know what you think.

* * *

After a sleepless night Amy was up early in the morning. She went downstairs to take Oscar for a walk. On the kitchen counter Amy found some university pamphlets which informed about studying photography. She took them and left the house with Oscar.

Upstairs, Addison heard the front door close. She was just leaving the bathroom, morning sickness overwhelming her once again. She grabbed her bathrobe and went into the kitchen to get some water. Addison noticed that the pamphlets, which she had placed on the counter yesterday were gone and a smile formed on her lips. It was a good sign that Amy had taken them. It meant she was actually thinking about her future. And that meant she believed she had a future at all. Addison felt a weight being lifted off her.

Amy had walked for a while when she sat down on a bench close to the water. She folded open the pamphlets and started to read. It all sounded really promising and Amy felt a tickle of excitement in her stomach. This had always been her dream. But then she thought about her dad who was convinced to take her back to the east coast and her gaze fell onto her arm where her long sleeve had shifted and was now exposing her skin with the number of cuts from the previous day. Amy could only stare at them and remembered the positive feeling she had felt at that moment. Could she stop it that easily and go back to the happy life? The pamphlets slipped out of her hands and she let her head fall into her lap. Oscar came back from the water and put his head close to hers while Amy was shaken by sobs.

XxX

At Addison's house Kevin got up and walked downstairs. He stepped behind Addison and put his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. Addison leaned against him and turned her head to the side to kiss him.

"Mhh ... good morning."

"Morning. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good actually. Morning sickness is just wearing off."

"No dizziness?"

Addison shook her head.

"No. Don't worry so much, Kev. We're alright. I'm the doctor here, remember?"

Kevin nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, Doctor Montgomery, if you say so."

Addison got out of his embrace.

"I have to get ready for work. What about you?"

Kevin smirked at her.

"I'm off today."  
"Really? What are you going to do with all your free time today?"

"I already have something planned."

Addison frowned.

"Okay then. Can you make sure Amy is alright for today?"

"Sure. I was planning to include her anyways."

Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two have some secrets lately?"

"Maybe it's the hormones?"

Kevin teased.

Addison slapped him on the upper arm and walked upstairs.

XxX

Addison had already left for work when Amy came back from her walk with the dog. Kevin was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Hey, you want to have breakfast?"

Amy shook her head and looked at the floor.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

Kevin could see her red eyes and suspected her to have been crying. He didn't say anything, though. Amy would start talking if she felt like it.

"At least drink some orange juice."

Kevin poured some juice in a glass and placed it on the counter in front of the chair meant for Amy. Amy sat down while Oscar went straight to his bowls.

Kevin took a sip of coffee.

"So... today is the day."

Amy looked up, her eyes wide.

"Today?"

Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Where?"

"At the beach."

A smile spread over Amy's face.

"Too cheesy?"

Kevin asked insecurely.

"No. She's gonna love it."

"Good."

Kevin exhaled.

"I hope you can help me with it."

Amy frowned.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Can I drop you at the practice later and you make sure Addie doesn't come home before eight?"

Amy thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay."

"Great."

Kevin smiled at her and she could see the excitement in his eyes. Amy didn't want to disappoint him. Not today anyways.

XxX

A few hours later Amy got ready to leave for the practice. She made sure her sleeves were rolled down. This was dangerous, being in a place with many doctors. They would notice so quickly. Amy was just in the bathroom when she heard Kevin calling from downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

"One minute, I'll be right down."

Amy called downstairs. She hurried and washed her hands while looking into the mirror. In the mirror Amy saw the razor blades on the shelf on the other side of the room. She turned around and hesitated.

"Amy?"

Kevin called again.

Amy grabbed one of the packed blades and put it into her pocket then she left the bathroom and walked downstairs.

At the practice, Addison was quite surprised to see her little sister in the lobby.

"Hey Amy. What are you doing here? I thought Kevin had plans for you two."

"He had to go in after all and didn't want me to stay home alone."

Addison nodded.

"Okay, that's good. Let me just call him."

"Ahh... no.. he's....he has a top secret thing at work and had to switch off is cell."

Amy took a deep breath, oh she was such a bad liar.

Addison put her phone back down.

"Okay that makes sense. Good. Mhh...my next patient should be here in a few minutes."

"That's okay, I just wait outside."

"You sure?"

Amy nodded and Addison led her out of the office, her hand on Amy's back.

"There are some magazines in the waiting area. Maybe you find something interesting."

Amy nodded.

"Okay."

Addison went back to her office where her next patient was already waiting.

After half an hour, Amy couldn't stand it anymore. She was reading through the pages of a magazine she hadn't really paid attention the name was and didn't read a word in there. Her mind was racing and snippets from yesterdays incident with her dad were blending in.

"_It's the best for her when she goes to a good college and studies medicine."_

"_Think about it dad, have you ever seen her happy?"_

"_I will take her home. Period."_

"_If you take her home now she won't survive this."_

"_I will be back."_

Amy jumped up and the magazine flew to the ground. She ran along the hallway and stormed into the next closet.

When Dell came back to the counter he saw the magazine Amy had been reading on the floor and looked around the lobby for her. He couldn't see her anywhere and walked towards the kitchen, maybe she was getting something to drink? When Dell passed the closet he heard silent sobbing. Dell went closer and knocked at the door.

"Amy? Are you in there?"

When no one answered he opened the door and gasped.

Amy was sitting on a box, blood streaming from her left arm.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

Amy was too shocked that someone actually saw her in this state, that she couldn't hide her arm or the blade for that matter. All she felt were the tears running down her cheeks and the blood streaming down from her arm.

"Don't tell anyone."

Amy whispered.

"Please, Dell."

Dell swallowed, unsure what to do.

"Give me the blade, Amy."

His voice was soft but strong.

Amy's hand was shaking when she handed him the blade.

"Please."

Amy whispered again.

Dell took a deep breath.

"Okay. But only if you promise me something."

Amy swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay, what?"

"Don't ever do this again."

Amy stared down at her hands, not moving.

"Amy?"

Dell could see a small nod before Amy lifted her head and looked at him with her teary eyes.

"I promise."

"Good. Come, we have to put something on the cuts."

XxX

Addison and Amy arrived home shortly after eight. Kevin stood at the door and took Addison's hand right away. Amy nodded at him stayed behind.

Kevin led Addison out on the deck and together they walked to the beach.

"Kevin? What's going on?"

"You'll see in a few minutes."

In the distance Addison could now see something that resembled a table and two chairs. As they came closer she could also make out candles and roses on the table. Only now did Addison notice that there was no single breeze so that the candles actually stayed on. Rose pedals where all over the sand where the table and the chairs stood.

Addison felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Kevin?"

Kevin didn't say anything and just pulled her further.

As they arrived at the beautiful sight, Kevin led Addison to one of the chairs and gestured for her to sit down.

Addison did as she was told.

Kevin walked over to the other side of the table and took a little box from his chair. He then went back and knelt down in front of Addison.

Addison gasped.

Kevin opened the box and revealed a sparkling ring. The most beautiful ring Addison had ever seen.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery. I remember the first time we met. How caring you were with your patients and how bright your eyes sparkled when you held the newborn baby. When you came to the station to see me I felt like fainting because you are the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Ever since I feel like the luckiest man on earth waking up next to you every morning. I can't imagine my life without you anymore and I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want us to be a family, with children and grandchildren. I want us to live happily ever after. Addison Forbes Montgomery. Will you marry me?"

Addison had tears in her eyes and goosebumps all over her body.

"Yes! Kevin. Yes."

Kevin put the ring on Addison's finger and Addison threw herself into his arms. Kevin picked her up and spun her around.

The sun had set and the horizon turned red when Amy was watching from the deck. She saw how Kevin spun Addie around, put her back down and kissed her passionately. Amy was sitting on a chair holding her left arm in her right hand and saw the blood coming through her sleeve.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like a month? I've been so busy with work. So here's the next chapter. And I'll try to update more often in the next weeks. Hope you guys are still reading this ;) Enjoy and please let my know what you think :)

* * *

The next morning Addison woke up and felt Kevin's arm across her waist, his hand lying on her stomach. When she felt the morning sickness rising she quickly took his arm and stood up. Addison rushed into the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. A few seconds later she heard footsteps behind her and Kevin entered the bathroom, knelt down behind her and stroked circles on her back. Addison took some deep breaths and leaned into Kevin. He put his arms around her.

"Ugh, this is what I hate about being pregnant. The morning sickness."

Addison complained.

Kevin pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's gonna be over soon. You wanna go back to bed?"

Addison nodded and Kevin helped her to get up from the floor.

They were just lying back down when the bell at the front door rang.

"Ugh, who is disturbing this early in the morning."

Addison pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm going."

Kevin jumped out of bed and went downstairs.

When he opened the door he found a familiar face standing in front of him.

"Hey Kevin."

"Archer? What are you doing back here?"

On a closer look Kevin noticed how tired and sad Archer looked. Almost like he hadn't slept for days.

Kevin ushered Archer into the kitchen area.

"What happened? You look like crap."

Archer went over to the couch and sat down. His shoulders were slumped down and he was kneading his hands.

"Do you want me to get Addison?"

Kevin asked concerned.

"Archer?"

Right at this moment Addison was coming down the stairs, curious because she had heard what seemed to be her brother's voice. Her heart clenched at the sight of Archer.

"What happened?...Archie?"

Archer took a deep breath.

"She's dead." He whispered.

Addison frowned.

"Who?"

Archer didn't answer.

Addison walked closer to her brother.

"Archer? Who's dead?"

He looked up at her with blood-shot eyes.

"Bizzie."

Addison swallowed hard and sat down.

"What?" Her voice was barely audible.

Addison felt tears running down her cheeks. She would have never thought she would cry for this woman. Her mother. Who never wanted to be a mother. Who didn't care for her children or her family. All these emotions she felt right now took her by surprise. She always had the feeling Bizzie was immortal sometimes not even human.

"What happened?"

Archer straightened a little and looked at his sister.

"She was drunk again. Pretty bad. I hadn't seen her in this stage for a while. Dad left for good and she was devastated. She was a mess. Went outside in her night gown and took the car. She was looking for him.... She didn't see the truck coming."

"Oh my God." Addison buried her face in her hands.

"I was at work when they brought her to the hospital. They called me as the next of kin. To identify her. She didn't have an ID with her. They only thought it was her because of the car's license plate."

Addison felt goosebumps running over her skin.

"Oh Archie."

She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

XxX

After Kevin had poured Archer and himself a coffee and Addison a tea, the three of them sat in silence for some time.

Archer drank a sip out of his mug.

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Huh?" Addison looked at him confused.

Archer pointed at her hand.

"The ring."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

Addison forced a smile.

And then all of a sudden it hit her. She remembered her wedding day with Derek. All the bitching from Bizzie about him not being the right standard for a Forbes Montgomery. Bizzie literally complained about every tiny little detail of the wedding. When Addison went to bed last night she had imagined her wedding with Kevin. And of course her mother steaming through the whole ceremony. She was used to it, though, Now it would be ... quiet.

Kevin sat down next to her and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just..."

Addison was interrupted by the doorbell.

Kevin stood up and opened the door to find a familiar face for the second time this day.

"You?"

Kevin was about to slam the door shut.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that."

A foot appeared between the door and the frame.

"I have a court order here. Full custody for my daughter. I'm taking Amy home right now."

When Addison heard her father's voice and realized the meaning of his words her heart sank.

This couldn't be happening. Not on a day like this.

XxX

Amy was woken up by the doorbell and felt a rush of happiness when she heard Archer's voice from downstairs. He was back! They were all together again. She went and sat down at her door. She was always curious and wanted to now why Archer had come back. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her mother should be dead? No, that couldn't be true. Amy pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin down on them. It became quiet downstairs and Amy could feel the tears pool in her eyes.

When the doorbell rang for a second time, Amy's gut told her this couldn't be any better news. And when she heard her father's voice, her feelings were confirmed. All of a sudden Amy felt a rage rising from her stomach to her chest and ran out of her room and downstairs. She almost flew down the stairs and crashed into her father. Her hands were balled into fists and she battered her father's chest.

"You killed her!"

"Oh shit."  
Addison exhaled and stood up.

Archer stood up at the same time and gestured for Addison to sit down again. It was too dangerous for her to get into this fight.

Kevin already tried to get hold of Amy but wasn't very successful. But on the other hand he didn't try really hard. He could understand Amy's hate toward her father and was close to doing the same thing to him.

"You murderer!"

Amy was still yelling.

Archer moved closer and grabbed Amy. He pulled her close and kept his arms around her upper body so that she couldn't hit their father anymore. He didn't control her legs though. And in the next moment Amy kicked her father right at the knee.

He flinched.

"What is wrong with you? She never wanted you in the first place. She never loved you. "

"But she was still my mother."

Amy yelled, still in rage.

Caleb Montgomery put the court order on the counter and left the house.

Archer pulled Amy closer to his chest.

"She was still my mother."

Amy weeped, this time really quiet.


	24. Chapter 24

Next chapter! This one is really dramatic :P Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all your reviews and please keep them coming :)

* * *

Archer held Amy close even minutes after Caleb had left. Amy's sobs died down and she looked up at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"She's really gone?" Amy hiccuped.

Archer nodded.

"She is." he whispered and ran his hand over Amy's hair.

He brought her over to the couch and let her sit down next to Addison who took her little sister into her arms.

Amy snuggled into her.

"Do I have to live with dad now?"

She looked up at Addison with the fear visible in her eyes.

Addison swallowed hard and gave her sister a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll figure something out that you can stay here. We're a family, remember?"

Amy nodded and pulled out of the hug.

"Can I go upstairs?"

Addison stroked Amy's back.

"Sure. Let us know when you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah."

Amy went upstairs and little later the three could hear her door falling shut.

Archer exhaled sharply and sat down across from Addison.

"Oh man, I had no idea she was listening from upstairs."

Addison nodded.

"This wasn't how she was supposed to find out."

Kevin joined the two in the living room and brought with him the court order Caleb had left on the counter.

"What are we going to do about this?"

He placed the order on the table and put his hand on the small of Addison's back.

Addison let her head fall into her hands.

"This is all so screwed up."

Archer took the order and studied it.

"I'm going to show this to a lawyer. There has to be a way. She can't stay with him. Not after everything that happened."

Archer stood up.

"I'll let you know what I find out."

He gave Addison a reassuring smile and left the house.

XxX

Upstairs Amy sat down on her bed and took her diary.

_Dear Diary. I lost my mum today. She wasn't the best but she was still my mummy. My dad is fighting for me. Not for my sake though. I won't go and live with him. Never. _

_I'm scared. I'm doing bad thing. I can't stop. I'm not even sure I want to._

She placed the book open on her bed, the pen rolled into the middle where the pages meet.

Amy stood up and walked over to the window. She looked outside when silent tears began to stream down her face. This didn't feel like her life anymore. Amy walked in daze when she took the razor blade out of her jeans pocket.

XxX

Downstairs Kevin still had his hand on Addison's back when he felt how her whole body stiffened.

"Are you okay?"

He asked concerned.

"I'm just really exhausted after this early and chaotic morning."

She turned to him with tired eyes.

"Let's get you upstairs and take a nap."

Addison nodded and together they stood up from the couch.

Kevin slung his arm around her waist and held her close.

They slowly walked up the stairs.

Kevin led Addison to the bedroom when he felt her stop.

"Let me check on Amy first."

Kevin loosened his grip around her but made sure his fiancée was stable on her legs.

"Can you make it?"

Addison nodded at him.

"Sure, I'm alright."

Kevin turned and went into the bedroom while Addison opened the door to Amy's room.

XxX

When Addison walked into Amy's room she found her little sister lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Addison was unable to move. This couldn't be happening.

After what seemed like minutes she took some steps forward and knelt down next to Amy. She was unconscious and the blood was still pouring out of several cuts on her left arm.

"Kevin!" Addison yelled.

Kevin heard Addison scream his name which let the blood freeze in his veins. He ran over and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he reached the door frame. Addison didn't turn around when she ordered him to call 911.

Kevin did as he was told and 5 minute later the paramedics arrived.

In the meantime Addison had stopped the bleeding and was sitting on the floor with Amy in her lap.

The paramedics lifted Amy onto the gurney and carried her downstairs.

Addison looked over to Kevin who just nodded.

"Go with her, I'm driving behind."

Addison climbed into the ambulance and took Amy's hand.

Kevin watched as the rear doors where closed and the ambulance drove away with loud sirens.

XxX

When Kevin arrived at the hospital he had to asked his way through to the room they had Amy brought into. He entered to find Addison sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding Amy's hand. He went closer and gave Addison's shoulder a squeeze.

Addison turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Hey."

"How is she?"

"They gave her transfusions and sutured the cuts. The doctor asked me for how long she has been doing this."

Kevin frowned.

"What?"

"Her arm has been full of cuts. Some fresh others almost healed. Why didn't I notice, Kevin?"

Kevin shook his head.

"This is not your fault."

"But I'm her sister and I'm a doctor. I should have noticed."

Kevin moved to stand in front of Addison and looked her in the eyes.

"You couldn't Addie. Remember how you told me she was good in pretending and acting?"

Addison nodded and noticed only now that Kevin had brought a bag.

She nodded toward the bag and gave him a questioning look.

"I packed some of Amy's stuff."

He answered and leaned down to get something out of the bag.

"And I found this laying open on her bed."

He pulled out the diary and handed it to Addison.

Addison took the book, opened it and began to read.

XxX

At the practice the members where gathered in the conference room for the morning meeting. Only Addison was missing.

"Is Addison not coming in today?"

Pete wondered.

Naomi looked up from the chart lying on front of her and shook her head.

"No, Kevin called. They are at the hospital."

"Is Addison okay? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Pete asked concerned.

"No. It's Amy."

Naomi took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid she tried to kill herself."

A shocked silence spread through the room.

Violet was the first to find her voice again.

"How?" She asked quietly.

"Apparently she cut her wrist."

Naomi explained.

"Oh no. But she promised to stop."

Dell whispered lost in thoughts.

"Dell? What's that?"

Violet addressed him now a little louder.

Dell looked at his hands lying on the table.

"I found her in the hallway closed with a razor blade the other day. She begged me not to tell anyone. I made her promise me to stop."

"And you didn't tell us?"

Naomi's voice was filled with rage.

"What were you thinking?"

She shrieked.

"She promised me to stop."

He said again.

"It's not so easy to just stop cutting, Dell."

Violet explained calmly.

"It's like an addiction. The person needs professional help."

Dell nodded and looked up at Violet.

She could see the guilt in his eyes and put her hand over his.

"It's not your fault, Dell. Cutting is usually not associated with suicide. It's self-harm but the people don't have the wish to kill themselves."

"Okay, still the show must go on. Patients are waiting."

Cooper announced and was the first to stand up from the table and leave the conference room.

XxX

In the hospital Amy woke up and saw Addison and Kevin sitting close to her bed. She noticed Addison looking at her and a small smile spreading over her face.

"Hey, Amy. Welcome back."

Amy felt her left hand being squeezed and looked down at it. That was when she noticed her left arm was in a big bandage. A shock went through her bones. Oh no, they knew. Her head was still clouded and she couldn't remember why she was here. She remembered being in her room and looking out of the window. She remembered turning to the chair with her jeans and taking out the razor blade but then everything is gone.

"What happened?"

Amy looked at Addison to give her the answer.

Addison looked down at her and Amy could see tears starting to pool in her sisters eyes.

"Can't you remember?" Addison frowned at her.

Amy shook her head.

Addison inhaled deeply.

"You...you tried to...kill yourself."

Amy's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What?"

Addison still had Amy's left hand in both of hers and now lifted it up to her mouth and kissed it.

Amy pulled her hand out of Addison's grip.

"No. I didn't. Addie I wouldn't do this. I didn't try to kill myself. That was an accident. I was just...." Amy felt how hard it was to admit what she was doing for weeks now.

"I was just...cutting myself. You have to believe me, Addie."

Addison looked at her and nodded.

"I do."

But Amy could see in her sister's eyes that she didn't believe her at all.


	25. Chapter 25

So here's chapter 25. Wow, quite a lot. Kudos for all of you who are still reading ;) This chapter is pretty short and I'm just glad I came up with something at all. Keeping track on 3 stories feels pretty...impossible. I have a feeling that Family Business is coming to an end soon-ish. If there's anything you want to have in the story, now's the right time to let me know ;) Enjoy reading and please review :)

* * *

Amy had fallen asleep again and Addison was still clutching the diary. Unable to digest the words she had read. She felt responsible for what happened even though deep inside she knew there was nothing she could have done to prevent everything from happening. Kevin was sitting next to her and looked at her concerned.

"Addie, you should get some rest."

Addison nodded absentmindedly when the door opened and Archer walked in.

"Oh god. She really tried to...?"

Addison looked at him with red eyes.

"We don't know. She insists that it was an accident. But this..."

She pointed at the diary.

"This indicates otherwise."

Archer took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

Kevin stood up.

"Sure."

He held a hand out for Addison to make sure she wouldn't collapse or something. She looked so exhausted that Kevin was deeply concerned.

Addison got up aswell and Kevin placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her outside.

"Do you have any news concerning the court order?"

Archer nodded.

"All this trouble made us forget one thing."  
Addison and Kevin frowned at him.

"You remember what two weeks ago was?"

"Oh. She's not a minor anymore. Of course."

Addison looked relieved but then she looked at her brother and could see that his face was still overcome by worry.

"Archie?"

"The hospital called dad an hour ago, when Amy was admitted. He's still her next of kin and they told him that she tried to commit suicide."

Kevin shook his head.

"I don't understand? What's that to do with the living arrangements?"

"5150?" Addison asked.

Archer nodded.

"He wants to win time. To convince the judge that he can take better care of her. His winning card is that she did all this under your roof, Addie."

Kevin understood.

"So he wants to declare her temporarily insane?"

He looked at Addie and Archer and saw in their eyes that this was exactly what was going to happen.

"What can we do?"

Addison sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway and let her head fall against the wall behind her.

Archer squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to dad. Maybe I can convince him."

"Good luck." Addison snorted.

But she knew that if there was a person to do so it was Archer.

He nodded at her and made his way along the hallway.

Addison stood up to walk back to Amy's room. When all of a sudden she felt faint and a pain shooting through her lower stomach. Kevin saw Addison double over and fall towards the floor. He jumped towards her and could catch her in the last minute before she hit the ground.

XxX

Addison woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. Slowly the memory of what had happened came back into her mind. Addison's hands went to her stomach where she had started to feel a bump a week ago.

"You really scared some people here, Montgomery."

Charlotte stood at the door and started to walk over to Addison when she saw the fear in her eyes.

"You're okay. For now at least."

Addison let out a relieved sigh.

"What happened?"

"All the stress of the last weeks wasn't too good for you. We could stop the contractions. But you have to take it slow now."

Addison tried to sit up.

"I need to see Amy."

Charlotte moved closer to her bed and grabbed Addison's shoulder ready to push her back down.

"I will put you on bed rest if I have to."

"But..."

"I know what happened. And I'm truly sorry. For everything."

Charlotte looked down and Addison new she still felt responsible for Amy being raped.

"It wasn't your fault."

Addison said and leaned back in her bed. She new Charlotte was right. She needed to get some rest.

Charlotte looked up and Addison saw the guilt in the doctors eyes.

"Kevin is with Amy. He figured you'd rather have him there than here with you."

Addison smiled to herself and looked at her engagement ring. He was perfect.

Charlotte was about to left the room when she turned around again.

"Oh, and Sam called to let you know he had to take Oscar to the Vet. The poor dog ate too much of his carpet."

"Oh my." Addison giggled.

"Yeah well..." Charlotte nodded at Addison's hand.

"I'll let your fiancé know you're okay. He's all jumpy since you collapsed in his arms."

Charlotte left the room and Addison exhaled deeply before she closed her eyes.

Could this day get any worse?

XxX

Archer had arrived at the Roosevelt Hotel where he knew Caleb was staying. He went to the reception desk.

"Caleb Montgomery's room, please?"

The receptionist shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we have order to let no one up."

"But it's urgent. Can't you call him and tell him his son wants to see him?"

The woman took the phone.

"I can try."

She smiled at Archer. Archer smile back at her and winked.

A minute later she turned to him and shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to see you."

Archer exhaled sharply.

"Great."

He reached into his pocket and got a little piece of paper out.

"Can you see that he gets this?"

He handed the paper over to the receptionist.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Archer moved away from the desk but not without staying in eyes length of the reception. The woman at the reception turned around and put the paper into the hole for room number 522.

"Alright then."

Archer mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and made his way to the elevators.


	26. Chapter 26

Archer stepped out of the elevator on the fifth floor. He looked around and made his way to the room with the golden number 522. He knocked and waited for the door to be opened.

Caleb Montgomery opened the door of his hotel room and looked into the face of his son

"Hi Dad." Archer greeted and brushed past him right into the room.

"Let's talk." Archer sat down on the couch and stared at his father.

XxX

At the same time in the hospital.

Addison was still sitting in her bed with Kevin sitting by her side.

"Hey, can you check on Amy?" Addison asked.

"Sure." Kevin nodded and stood up.

"And Kevin? Tell her I believe her. I really do."

"I will. And I believe her too."

Kevin stepped out into the hallway and made his way to Amy's room.

XxX

Amy was lying in her bed and stared at the ceiling. What could she do to make Addison believe her? She really didn't want to kill herself. She cut too deep but not on purpose. She would never to that. Never.

Amy flinched, pulled out of her thoughts, when the door opened and Kevin stepped in.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

Amy smiled back shyly.

Kevin took the chair and brought it closer to Amy's bed.

"I didn't do it." Amy defended herself.

Kevin nodded.

"I know."

"Really?" Amy asked questioningly."But what about Addie?"

Kevin smiled again and placed his hand on Amy's.

"She believes you too. Addie sent me over here to tell you. Don't worry."

Amy inhaled deeply.

"I'm so sorry." Tears were running down her cheeks,

"It's all my fault."

"What is?" Kevin looked at her confused.

"That Addie worried too much and collapsed."

"It's not your fault at all. And how told you about it anyways? We didn't want you to know."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Nurses talk."

Kevin chuckled.

"Right."

Kevin looked at her sternly.

"Say, can you promise me something?"

Amy didn't say something but her eyes looked at him alert.

"Promise me to stop cutting."

Amy turned her head to look at the wall.

"I'm not really good with keeping this particular promise."

Kevin frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Well..... I promised the same to Dell last week." She lifted her arm with the white wrapping and gave Kevin a guilty look.

"Oh." Kevin nodded. "I understand".

XxX

In Caleb Montgomery's hotel room, Archer waited for his father to sit down. Caleb refused to sit down though and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?"

Archer laughed.

"You really don't know? C'mon Dad, my reason should be pretty obvious to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you about Amy." He look was stern when he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Hell, I'm not leaving." Archer exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm calling the police and you will be convicted for trespassing."

"Great. Declaring one kid temporarily insane and putting the next one in prison? What would that do to your reputation?"

Archer smirked. He definitely won the points for this battle.

Caleb closed the door and went to sit down across from Archer.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to respect your daughter. Respect Amy's wishes."

"But they are wrong for her."

"Are they wrong for her or are they wrong for you?"

"She's going to destroy her future."

"How do you know that? You don't even know _her_."

"I'm her father."

"Biologically, yes."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Caleb was close to loosing his temper.

"You never cared. Both of you. Bizzy is dead now, she can't try to make Amy forgive her but you.....you still have a chance."  
Caleb looked at his hands.

"Think about it." Archer felt his words having an impact on his father.

He stood up and made his way out of the room.

Outside he exhaled deeply. I'd done his part now I could only hope.


End file.
